Clear as the 'Sky'
by Tmrpotterhead250
Summary: Skylar was the first girl. Skylar was a Runner. Skylar was First love. Skylar was a test. Then Skylar vanished. When the first girl is presumed dead after never returning from the maze it comes as a shock to see her again in the Scorch. This is Sky's story.
1. Prologue

**Clear as the 'Sky'**

 **This is my first story. I am currently revamping it so the plot flows better.**

 **I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner Trilogy**

* * *

His story began with a maze

Her story began with him

He was welcoming

She was quiet

He made her laugh

She gave him hope

He ran

She hid

Both were runners

Both knew the dangers

His last words were I love you

Her's were I promise

He was injured

She was taken

He cried when she vanished

She cried when he jumped

They never expected to meet again

This is their story...


	2. Skylar

**Hello fellow Gladers, I have decided to revise this story so it is hopefully grammatically correct. I apologize for all those readers who had to suffer through my terrible spelling and whatnot.**

 **Because I am a lazy slug, I will not be changing much of the A/Ns so bear with me if it says a holiday that isn't even remotely close to when it is published.**

 **Heheh...lazy slug**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs**

 **On with the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Skylar**

I woke again to the same large metal box. It was still dark nothing had changed.

The box jolted.

Clang.

Bang.

Rattle.

...

I didn't panic. I knew any normal person would but I wasn't normal. I remembered a few things about myself. That had calmed me when I first woke.

My name was Skylar. I loved to run and I had two siblings. That was it but I cherished the few pieces of my missing identity.

I found some boxes and one actually made a clucking sound. It sounded like a chicken. How did a chicken get in here?

The box was moving again.

...

Sunlight began to creep from a hole in the ceiling. The hole was getting larger.

The light blinded me for a minute and I barely noticed the boy who jumped in with me. I looked up again. There, surrounding me were around twenty or so boys.

'Bloody great' I thought. I gave the boys my harshest glare.

My companion spoke up, "Bloody Hell. It's a girl!"

Whispers followed that statement. Not all were pleasant:

"I call dibs!"

"You can't call dibs! I called dibs!"

"Is it really a girl?"

"Is she hot?"

"She reminds me of George."

Finally, a voice shouted. "Shut it ya shanks! You'll scare the poor greenie."

The boys shut up. I noticed that a tall dark skinned boy had shut them up. I nodded in thanks. He ignored me. "What do we have here Newt?"

My companion, apparently a boy named Newt, answered. "I don't have a bloody clue. The creators have never sent a girl up."

That frightened me. Why was I the only girl? What was I suppose to do in a group of 20 hormonal boys!?

Newt's voice brought me back, "what's your name greenie?"

I shook my head. I knew my name. I just wasn't willing to talk yet.

"It's alright. You'll get your name back at some point. It's the only thing they let us keep."

I raised my eyebrows questionably. He didn't elaborate.

He pointed to the kid who had shut up the boys. "This is Alby. He's the leader. I'm Newt and I'm second in command." He gestured to the metal prison. "Want to leave the box?" I nodded my head enthusiastically. I wanted to leave the metal prison quickly. He jumped out and I quickly followed, ignoring his helping hand.

The boys were still there. "Is that what all girls look like?" I turned to the voice. He was a small boy of about 14, probably the youngest there. My heart went out to him. How could someone be so cruel as to put a kid in here? Wait...where was here?

I looked around. It appeared that I was in a large meadow. It would have looked peaceful if not for the four large, towering walls surrounding us; trapping us.

Each appeared to have an entrance. The walls called to me. I went to step forward when Alby's voice stopped me "welcome to the Glade."

I turned to face him. My face must have shown my confusion. "It's what we call the place. You'll get a tour later. That's where Newt or I will explain what we know." I nodded in understanding. "Let's get you settled. George will set up your sleeping arrangements and he'll show you 'round a little."

* * *

 **That concludes the first chapter.**

 **Wow, rereading your first story is really cringy.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this relatively short chapter.**

 **Later Gladers,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


	3. The First Day and George

**Another brief chapter. For those who read the book this chapter is really boring. It's just details the tour given to each greenie.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own the Maze Runner trilogy.**

 **Continue with the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - The First Day... And George**

The young boy from earlier came up to me. "Hi, I'm George. I'll show you 'round."

He dragged me off.

I hastily waved to Alby and Newt who were quietly laughing at my predicament. I threw a glare at them while trying to keep up with my young guide.

"Over here is the deadheads. It's where you can go for some peace and quiet. It also contains the graveyard." George pointed to a grove of trees that screamed peace. I couldn't wait to explore them.

"Over there is the kitchen. Frypan is the cook. If you can cook then he's who you go too. Also if you're hungry." My stomach rumbled as I caught a whiff of something that smelled really good from a small building in the distance. I could see a boy handing out plates to those waiting in a line.

"Here are the gardens, blood house, and homestead. That's where certain people sleep and where important meetings happen. Most of us sleep outside in hammocks." George showed me the gardens where they grew food. I was quite impressed. The blood house was creepy and I knew which building to avoid now. And the Homestead looked a bit unstable but who was I to judge. Around the Homestead were a bunch of trees with hammocks tied to them. They looked pretty comfortable.

"And those entrances lead to the maze. Our main rule is that you never go in there unless you're a runner." The giant openings to what George called the Maze seemed to call to me. I thought of what he had said. Whatever a runner was it sounded exciting.

"I can get you a hammock and I'll help you set it up. Where would you like to sleep?" I looked around not really seeing a place that I wouldn't be surrounded by boys.

I fidgeted uncomfortably. I didn't want to sleep surrounded by so many boys. George noticed my expression. "I'll ask Newt what we can do if you don't want to sleep out with us boys." I nodded gratefully. We walked around, George chatting happily.

Not too long after finishing the 'tour' George brought me over to the kitchens where we had dinner. I was well aquatinted with the ways of the Glade by this point. We stood in line and I got a delicious bowl of chicken noodle soup. It was very good.

Newt came over to sit with us at one point and George described my dilemma. Newt went to Alby for his opinion and I was soon bunking with Newt. I blushed when he told me that while George and Newt laughed.

That night I heard the doors for the first time. Oddly enough they didn't scare me. More, the made me more interested in what lay beyond the walls. Newt had brought a second hammock so neither one of us had to sleep on the floor.

I fell asleep to the sounds of the maze and my roommates light snores. This place wasn't so bad.

* * *

 **Rereading this was painful. I had to fix so many dialogue errors. Its a wonder how people read this story.**

 **I'm Sirius! (Haha if you get this)**

 **Later Gladers,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


	4. Griever

**Another short chapter.**

 **And I mean _really_ short**

 **Really, what was my younger self thinking?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Action...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Griever**

I was woken at the crack of dawn by Newt.

My first reaction was to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. He must have done this a lot.

When I realized it was him I calmed. He saw me calm and removed his hand. He gestured for me to follow him once I had cleaned up. I ran alongside him, which surprised him. He must have thought I wouldn't be able to keep up.

When we reached our destination Newt was startled at how energized I seemed. "How are you so energized? You don't look like a runner to me."

I gave him a scathing look. He raised his hands in defense. "Sorry. Didn't mean to insult you."

He approached the wall we were at. Lifting some ivy he revealed a small window. "Look." I looked in it and grew bored quickly.

I tried to turn away but Newt would just force me back. Suddenly a whirling sound drew my attention. It came closer. A giant metallic creature appeared. It dripped a weird goo from its mouth and had stingers coming out of its body. It looked like a nightmare come true.

I backed away quickly but I was intrigued as well as terrified. Newt answered my unasked question. "That's a griever. It's why only runners ever go into the maze. If you get stung by one you don't have much of a chance at survival."

True fear showed on my face. Who would create such a creature?

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter.**

 **Next one will be longer. Promise**

 **Later Gladers,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


	5. Settling In

**Here is the longer chapter I promised.**

 **I'm not too happy with this chapter but I can't change anything now.**

 **Any comments or predictions are welcome. Critics are also appreciated. You can't become a better writer if you don't know you're doing something wrong.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to James Dasher**

 **We're rolling...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Settling In**

Over the next two weeks, I tried out for every job expect the runners and builders. The builder tryouts were today.

I had refused to even enter the blood house when I was scheduled to be a slicer and I detested being a slopper. The baggers creeped me out, so that was also a no. I could cook a decent grilled cheese but that was about it. I don't think the boys wanted to live off cheese sandwiches for the rest of their time in the Glade.

I couldn't and didn't want to be a track-hoe but Zart, keeper of the Track-hoes, would agree with me on that.

Anything I touched while planting ended up dying. I did not have a green thumb.

The med-jacks were nice and I got along with Clint and Jeff just fine but I really wanted to be a runner.

...

I still hadn't spoken but the boys just ignored it now. George loved to talk my ear off and Newt was always good about it. Sometimes I'd hide in a tree and whisper to myself; nearly fell out of the shuck tree when I heard my heavy British accent.

That was the only time I'd talk.

...

Even after two weeks I still didn't feel comfortable talking. I had met most of the keepers and they all seemed decent. I got along best with Frypan, Clint and Jeff, Newt, George (even if he wasn't a keeper), and surprisingly Minho, keeper of the Runners.

Newt was a runner but he stayed in the maze most days to help Alby. Being leader could be stressful. I always watched them leave before going to get some breakfast. Minho constantly teased me about talking but I just ignored him.

Since I hadn't spoken they didn't know my name. They took to calling me greenie and girlie. I knew I'd have to tell them my name by the time of the next greenie but that was still two weeks away.

...

I was working with the builders today and it started off pleasant. Gally just told me to work with David. We were building a new edition to the homestead. David was nice enough but he'd stare at me. It creeped me out.

Finally, I left. I went up to Gally and pointed to David. He seemed to get the message cause he assigned me to Ben.

Ben had been here for two months and he was very nice. He talked to me about random things while working on the homestead.

As I was leaving David walked up to me. He slung his arm around my shoulder which I quickly slung off. He didn't seem fazed. I glared at him and he walked away.

...

I walked to the deadheads instead of dinner. I needed to be alone.

I found the stream and dipped my feet in. It was so relaxing.

A little while later someone disrupted my peace. "You missed dinner."

I turned to look at Newt. He tossed me an apple. I held it in my lap, swishing my feet back and forth in the water.

"You know greenie, your job's gonna be chosen at the next council meeting." I was alarmed, I hadn't tried being a runner! "Greenie! Girlie! Are you listening to me?" I tuned back in

"Skylar" I whispered.

Newt was taken back, "what'd you say?"

I sighed, boys were so thick. Though, that thought was kind of rude. I mean, I hadn't spoken yet. "I said my name is Skylar,"

He smirked, "greenie finally tiring ya out?"

I glared at him, "shank"

Newt laughed.

My glare intensified, "Hmph."

He calmed down slightly, "you know you have an accent like mine"

I nodded, staring into the water. "I figured that out on the second day here"

Newt stood up and stretched, "well now that your talking, what job do ya want? Those shanks might actually be so glad they'll give it to ya."

I shook my head. I wanted to earn my job. "If that's true I'll keep my job to myself, thank you very much"

Newt shook his head smiling. "I was just kiddin'. Though, knowing them they might actually do it. Depends on what ya want."

I looked at my feet, still dipped in the water. "I want to be a runner. Or at least be able to try out. I love to run and I won't be happy confined in the glade. Especially when I know you're risking your life every day along with the other runners to find a way out of this bloody maze." I blushed after speaking. I was really passionate about being a runner and not being treated differently than any other greenie. George had told me that he'd tried out for being a runner. Or at least he was scheduled to but it never happened.

Newt smiled slightly, "well, the least we might be able to do is a trial. That is if you appeal to Alby's good side."

I faked a look of shock. "Alby has a good side?"

Newt shot me a warning look.

"Hey, I'm joking. I know he can be nice. It must be hard trying to control all these boys." I raised my hands in defense.

Newt shot me a sheepish smile. "Sorry 'bout that but nobody gets how bloody hard it is to run this place. We lost three boys to disorder in the beginning."

I slowly got up and put my shoes on, "tell me about the beginning. You've been here almost two years..." Newt didn't look like he was going to agree. I gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Newt's eyes turned sad but he had a smile firmly in place. I took his hand in mine. He was surprised by the action but I didn't let go. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to." I didn't want to bring up bad memories.

He shook his head, "no it's fine. It just brings up sad memories. Well, it all started when..."

We slowly strolled through the deadheads, stopping to pay respect to the Gladers in the graveyard. Newt pointed out each person and gave me some information.

* * *

It took them a good two weeks to even have the Glade in working order. Everyone was scared cause they had no memories.

Then this kid, Nick, took charge. He was the first leader.

He died trying to escape through the box.

Nick had kept them organized after the first tortuous week or two. He had them build onto the single building there, the homestead, and some set up a garden.

They had to eat.

Eventually, boys grew curious about the maze. One even ventured in. He never came back. His name had been Bill. Nick established a rule that no one goes into the maze.

Minho had come up with the originals. He had only one goal: run the maze. Knowing Minho he probably wore down Nick, cause obviously, he changed his rule.

* * *

As we strolled out of the deadheads Minho ran over to us. "There you are ya shank. I've been looking all over for ya. Alby's going shuckin' nuts...But I see you were preoccupied with something..." He glanced at our still intertwined hands. We let go quickly but not before I saw Minho wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Newt had slowly gotten redder and refused to look at me. "Wash out that bloody mind of yours Minho" I snapped.

He looked startled before replying. "Finally talking are ya? 'Bout shuckin' time. Did I finally wear ya down?"

I rolled my eyes, "in your dreams shank"

He just laughed.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **A bit of lighthearted fun along with background information and foreshadowing. A good day.**

 **Later Gladers,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


	6. Who the Hell is Tom

**Sorry about the glitch. I just realized that I posted chapter 8 twice and did not post chapter five.**

 **My bad.**

 **I have now fixed it so Chapter 5 is up and running.**

 **So, for any of my returning readers you might find that I have changed the conversation between Sky and Tom a bit.**

 **Okay, that's a lie. I changed it entirely. I didn't like the slight romance between Sky and Tom. With this new conversation a romance can be implied but not confirmed.**

 **If you didn't like that plot either then you can now imagine it's just a sibling love.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Who the hell is Tom?**

Alby soon came over and stole Newt away for glade business. Minho had started to annoy me so I left to find George.

I found him alone and snuck up behind him "BOO!"

He screamed while I fell down laughing. "Shuck! You nearly gave me a shuckin' heart attack!"

I was still laughing, "sorry Georgie. Couldn't pass up the opportunity."

He kept muttering things before freezing. "Georgie? You all right there?"

He kept looking at me in shocked silence. "You're talking? Your talking!" He started hugging me. I just laughed while awkwardly patting his back.

He stopped, finally. "So, what's your name?"

I smiled, wondering why I hadn't started talking a while ago. "Skylar."

He nodded in approval. "Fits ya."

We chatted for a while before I grew tired and went to bed. Newt was already asleep and snoring lightly when I arrived. I giggled silently. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow.

...

 _Dream_

I was facing a tall, slightly muscular, brown-haired boy. We couldn't have been more than 14. "Skylar, that place is dangerous. Worse than what you came from. I am offering you a chance here, Sky. You could stay here, with me. What do I have to do to convince you to stay?" His voice was pleading.

I responded unfeeling, "Nothing. I can't stay because my heart won't let me. I, more than anyone, want to help. If that means going into the Maze than so be it. You have to understand that." I pleaded. This had been an ongoing argument between us for the past few weeks.

Tom shuffled slightly. "I do understand that. How do you think I have advanced so far in the ranks? What I want to know is, is helping others the only reason for going into the Maze Trials or is it something else? A certain boy?" Tom sneered. "I want to know you're not risking your life for some boy who doesn't even know your name."

I was pissed. "Why do you care? It's my life, not yours. I can do what I want. You weren't the only one torn from everyone you love Tom. Fine, I confess, I do have other motives for going into the Maze Trials. But none of them concern you."

Tom ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I just want you safe. I care about you, alright? I care about you and I don't want you hurt. Or worse dead."

Tom's words didn't affect me. "That's sweet and all but I won't change my mind. I care about you too but I'm not trying to control your life. I'm a big girl now and I can decide things for myself."

Tom pleaded with his brown eyes. 'Sky, do you even know what could happen to you? You can't even come back if _he_ ends up not returning your feelings. You'd be stuck with a bunch of boys and alone."

I closed my eyes, trying not to let him sway me. "I am well aware of the risks. It's my decision to go rather than stay. We both know eventually that you'd be forced to go too."

Tom smiled slightly. "Well yeah, but hopefully my rank might give me a bit of time before that happens. I could protect you too. If you just stay-"

I cut Tom off. My anger was returning. "Well, you've got another thing coming if you believe that you can protect me any better up here than down in the Maze. That Maze is a death trap but at least I don't have to worry about hidden motives or double agents. At least in the Maze, I can trust anyone who says they care about me."

I can't even look at Tom now. I knew what he'd done to save those people from infecting the others. I knew what Tom was capable of under the guise of doing it for the greater good. "Tom, I need you to take a long look at yourself. Are you the person you think you are? And are you proud of who you've become?"

I walk toward the door, brushing against Tom as I go. Tom grabs my arm but doesn't say anything. His eyes plead with me to think about my decision. But my mind's made up.

"And Tommy," I whisper, my breath tickling his ear. "WICKED is bad."

 _Dream Over_

...

I woke earlier than usual; the sun wasn't even up yet.

I thought about my dream. It was fading quickly.

Whoever Tom was he must have been important to me. And whatever WICKED was, they were obviously the bad guys. They took me from my familu and stuck us all in the Maze. Though, I had to think about what if we voluntarily went into this hell.

The word Trial came to my mind. Was this all some bloody experiment? Who would be sick enough to do that?

* * *

 **Reviews make me happy :)**

 **Again, sorry for the plot change. This was such a trivial chapter that it shouldn't affect the story much either way.**

Later Gladers,

Tmr_Potterhead250


	7. Appearances and Connections

**This is a fluffy chapter that hints at what's to come. I didn't change much in this chapter since I liked how it was.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Appearances and Connections**

Not wanting to fall back asleep I crept out the door and made my way to the lookout. It was peaceful up there. You could see the whole glade. The glade would have been a great place had there not been the bloody walls trapping us here. As the sun was beginning to rise Newt came up.

"You're up early."

I didn't face him, I knew who it was. "Couldn't fall back asleep" I could feel him nodding. He joined me in watching the sunrise. "I've never realized how pretty the sunrise it." I smiled. It was a beautiful scene.

Randomly I asked, "Newt, what do I look like?" Newt was caught off guard, "huh?" I mentally rolled my eyes. "What do I look like?" I repeated. Newt rubbed the back of his neck. 'He looked so cute. Wait...did I just call Newt cute?'

Newt started to answer, "well, you're tan with long black hair. It had brown highlights and curls slightly. You have a few freckles on your nose. And your eyes are a clear blue that reminds me of the sky." He was blushing. "Umm... You're kinda tall with long legs. And you have some muscle. You look to be about 15-16?"

I smiled, he was sweet. Knowing if I had asked Minho he would probably have greatly exaggerated. Plus, Newt's description matched with what I had observed so far. "Thanks, Newt. That's been bugging me." I twirled my hair around. "So...you want to know what you look like?"

Newt thought about it before nodding.

"Well..." I started. "You have messy dirty blonde hair. And no matter what you do it tends to stick up. You have chocolate brown eyes that tend to show your emotions if you look closely." It was my turn to blush, "you're really tall, one of the tallest here and you look to be about 16-17?"

Newt nodded, looking thoughtful. "Sounds 'bout right, but you forgot something.." I looked up, what had I forgotten?

"Am I hot?" Newt wore a teasing smile.

I huffed, surprising myself with my answer. "You're handsome." I climbed down before he could process what I had said.

I giggled silently to myself as I made my way to the kitchen.

...

A week passed and everyone knew my name.

I had carved my name in the famous wall soon after I told Newt. I had also been able to try out for being a runner.

I had been partnered with Minho who was impressed with my skill. I was made a runner at the council meeting later.

I loved it. I was away from the prying eyes of certain boys and I was helping find a way out. When I ran I felt free. Free from the confirms of the glade, free from the rules, free from the boys.

Sometimes I'd run with Minho and on the occasion, Newt. Mostly I was allowed to run alone, mapping my section. It felt great.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews :)**

Later Gladers,

Tmr_Potterhead250


	8. The First Bonfire

**Just a little blip into life in the Glade and my take on how they came up with bonfires.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The First Bonfire**

Months passed and I grew closer to the guys.

Minho and I were always bickering but in a sibling way. George and I were still tight, but I felt like a mother to him rather than a friend.

Newt and I grew even closer. We told each other practically everything.

I had also developed this weird feeling in my chest whenever I saw him.

...

There had been only one incident with a boy so far. His punishment had halted any other advances.

David, in his infinite wisdom, had apparently thought it would be a great idea to pinch my bum when I walked past him. His punishment had been to be publicly beaten by a girl while spending a week in the pit.

I had only been confined to the kitchen for the day for breaking the no harming another Glader rule. I felt that it was worth it.

...

I was still the only girl, but I had learned to adjust. The creators sent up a box for me every week. When it had first arrived Minho had raided it looking for hair products, not that I would know (hehe) and he had been shocked to discover some bras, underwear, and...feminine products. The boys totally avoided my box now. Only Newt, Alby, and Gally had the courage to touch it.

...

Nothing important had happened. We had tried to escape by climbing the walls but the vines didn't lead anywhere. We also tried to build a ladder, again, but wood stopped coming as soon as we started. Apparently, the creators didn't like that way of escape.

Boys were beginning to lose hope.

Nearing the two year anniversary I suggested a large bonfire. Something that would let us relax. Alby loved the idea and I was put in charge of preparations, even if I ran the maze every day. I enlisted George and Newt's help during the day. I looked things over when I got back.

Gally was supplying extra wood while also preparing a special drink. Frypan was making a large feast while I secretly made cupcakes. Took two tries but I finally had vanilla cupcakes with a layer of chocolate icing.

...

That week I had put in a request for a dress.

Today was delivery day, the bonfire was later tonight.

Along with my box was a gift bag. It had my name on it and I knew it was my dress. I may prefer jeans to skirts but I wanted to be a little formal. I took it, along with the weekly box and went to my... Newt's...our room.

Making sure the door was locked, I opened the bag and pulled out a cute mint green skater dress. The top was snug and didn't reveal too much while the skirt went to my knees and flared out at the waist. It was very pretty; formal but still casual. They had even sent up some nice flats that matched. It was perfect for the bonfire.

...

I got ready as soon as Gally lit the bonfire. Newt had left already so I was alone in our room. I slipped on the dress and was amazed at the perfect fit. The shoes were also the right size. Putting my hair in a French braid, I left to enjoy the bonfire.

The bonfire was a hit and everyone was laughing and relaxing. Even Alby. Gally's drink left some people drunk; Gally wouldn't reveal what he had put in it. I tasted it and tried not to spit it back out. I refused a second glass.

When I had arrived many of the boys' heads turned in my direction. I was uncomfortable with the attention but they soon got over it. Both George and Newt complimented me while Minho tried a cheesy pickup line. Didn't work.

I had a good time though, and everyone loved my cupcakes.

After a while, Gally set up a fighting ring and I got to see him beat the newest greenie, Clark. It lasted much longer than I thought.

Apparently, Clark was stronger than he looked. It took Gally a good five minutes to toss him out of the circle. Even then Gally had a busted lip and black eye. Clark was a little worse with a broken nose, dorm bruised ribs, and a black eye.

The bonfire had been a great idea. It brought life back to the Glade.

* * *

 **Virtual cookies to all my readers :)**

 **The bonfire will come up again in a later chapter.**


	9. Greenie

**Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. I'm going to do a little time skipping in the next few chapters so please bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I still do not own the Maze Runner Trilogy. That role is held by James Dasher.**

 **on with the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Greenie**

The next month passed quickly. I was excited about the new greenie. I held onto the hope that it was gonna be a girl. No one believed that they'd send another girl. I still foolishly held onto my hope.

The metal gears of the box broke the quiet evening. This was a very late arrival.

The walls had already closed for the night. When the box came up Gally jumped in.

I swear one of these days the poor greenie will have a bloody heart attack, all because Gally can't be compassionate to the newbie.

The greenie was quite cooperative until he left the box. He took one look around and bolted...running straight into a tree.

I could hear the boys laughing.

I wanted to laugh with them but my caring nature shone through. "How can you bloody laugh at that? You all remember your first time in the box! He's the same. No bloody clue who you are, where he is or who he is! Show some concern!" I left them gaping. Alby and Newt were wearing proud smirks while Minho and Gally had stopped laughing and looked at me with respect, or at least pride.

...

I walked over to the new greenie. He was a small thing, skinny too. He was dazed and slightly cross-eyed.

'Probably has a concussion' I thought.

I knelt in front of his body, "you okay buddy? How 'bout we get you to the med-jacks?"

I took his arm while he followed blindly. He was way out of it. He didn't even ask any questions, he just kept mumbling something about a bluebird and a pie. He had hit his head hard.

"Clint, Jeff! You have a patient!"

Jeff walked in the room. "Hey, Sky. What's the problem?"

I gestured to the greenie. "New guy over here bolted once he was outta the box. He ran straight into a tree. Probably has a bloody concussion. Kept going on 'bout some bird and bloody pie."

Jeff nodded while Clint walked into the room, "hey Sky." I waved before leaving. I'd be back in the morning. The boys had all gone to bed it seemed so I went to my shared room.

...

Newt lay on the bed drifting off to sleep. I tried to silently maneuver my way toward my hammock but when I got to it I slipped right out and landed on the hard floor.

"Bloody hell! That hurt!" I rubbed my back. I heard laughing. "Laugh all ya want ya bloody shank." Newt just laughed harder.

It took a good five minutes for him to calm down. In that time I made my way back into my hammock and didn't fall out this time.

When Newt calmed down I apologized, "sorry about waking you. I tried to be quiet. Didn't work"

Newt smiled sleepily, "it's fine. You know, after you left with the greenie all those bloody shanks went on about how you were caring for the greenie. Alby finally shut them up and sent them packin'. Not one of them felt ashamed at laughing.' Newt paused and shot me a sheepish smile. "I know Minho and I felt ashamed. You sure gave us a talking to."

I nodded, feeling grateful, and thinking, 'how can he still look so bloody cute when he's half asleep?'

"Nice to know I made an impact," I told him as I laid down. I propped myself up to look at Newt when a sudden thought occurred to me. My heart beat faster as he smiled at me. "Has anyone else run?"

Newt nodded grimly. His eyes glanced toward the one window in the room; it overlooked the glade and stared right at the East entrance to the maze. "One of the first greenies. He ran straight to the maze. Never came back. Also never gave a name so we labeled a grave in the deadhead 'Greenie'. Quite sad."

I nodded gravely before yawning. That story really was sad. "Night Newt"

"Night Sky".

I fell asleep soon enough.

...

The next day I checked in on the greenie. George was already there, chatting his ear off.

The greenie looked at me pleadingly. I smiled gently, "alright Georgie, give the greenie a break. You can show him 'round later."

Geroge smiled as he saw me,"hey Sky"

I looked back at the greenie. "Can you remember a name?"

He nodded shyly, "Billie"

I smiled at his innocence. "Well Billie, welcome to your new home." I gestured to the glade outside the window.

Billie still looked confused, "why can't I remember anything?"

George beat me to the answer. "No one can remember anything. We were all sent into the glade like you."

Billie frowned not understanding his current situation. "Why? Are we bad? Did we do something wrong?"

No one could give Billy an answer.

I felt my heart break. This kid couldn't be older than Georgie yet the bloody creators sent him up. How could a person be so cruel?

...

The next hour was spent answering Billie's relentless questions. Eventually, I had to leave for the maze. I threw an apologetic look at Billie, before heading to the doors and leaving him at the mercy of George and his talking.

* * *

 **Announcement, Billie will be a background character. He was really invented just to show some more of Sky's character.**

 **I apologize to anyone who likes him but I can't really see where he would fit into the story...**

 **I might reconsider if enough people like him**

 **Later Gladers...**


	10. Awkward

**Disclaimer: please know that I am not James Dasher I was never him nor will I ever be him**

 **this said I do not own any of the characters, except Billie and of course Skylar. George was the name of a dead Glader so even he is not mine.**

 **And the story continues...**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Awkward**

Three months passed and we set up a new tradition: bonfires.

Every month we'd have a great bonfire to welcome the greenie and relax. Gally's infamous drink always made an appearance as did his fight circle. He was an undefeated champ so far.

I was sitting by the fire, watching the flames when Newt came over. "Ya know, you should enjoy the bonfire. It always cheers me up to watch the greenie take on Gally."

I smiled slightly, "I'm just not in the mood this month. Just not feelin' it."

Newt nodded in understanding, "I know how ya feel. I wasn't up to last month's fire. Being in the maze can do that. Just don't hold in all your emotions, you'll burst."

I smiled gratefully. Talking to Newt always cheered me up. "Thanks, Newt."

He looked confused, "for what?"

I giggled. He was so adorable when he was confused. Especially when his accent shown through. "For understanding." I stood up and brushed some dust off my dress. "Come on, let's dance." I offered him my hand.

"Dance?" His voice went up a pitch. He cleared his throat, blushing.

"Yes, dance. I'm pretty sure I can get some of the guys to play along. We have the music."

Newt shook his head, "I don't dance." He stated adamantly.

I laughed, spying a loophole in his words, "doesn't mean you can't" I dragged him along while getting other Gladers involved.

It was quite fun, Billie and George even played along. We couldn't professionally dance but we did our best.

...

When we stumbled to bed I accidentally banged into Newt. We were so close we were practically touching.

His breath hitched and my heart raced.

I was so sure he was about to lean in when Alby called out, "Alright, time for bed ya shanks!"

We moved away from each other blushing madly.

We mumbled good nights, still embarrassed when I realized something. 'I like Newt. I really like him' I thought of the almost kiss and couldn't help but resent that we were interrupted. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, completely oblivious to my roommates matching smile as he slept

...

The next week was slightly awkward but not overly so, yet.

Newt and I would catch each other's eye but turn away quickly, a small blush creeping its way onto our faces.

George didn't notice anything which was my salvation. He spent most of his time with Billie. They had hit it off really well. They were inseparable. Billie even joined George as a Track-hoe. They seemed to annoy Newt most of the time though.

Minho kept making snide comments, teasing Newt and I. One night I got fed up and walked away.

I climbed a tree and looked out at the glade. The glade was quite peaceful during the later hours of the day.

I heard Newt's voice call up to me. "Sky? Can I come up?"

I looked down, "fine." I wasn't mad at Newt. It wasn't his fault that Minho was so annoying. But I just wanted to be alone right now. But a part of me wanted Newt to come up.

Newt climbed up and I met him halfway. We sat in silence before Newt spoke up. "Ya know Minho's just teasing right?"

I sighed, playing with my hands. "I know but I don't want him to mess up our friendship."

Newt looked into my eyes, "how would his teasing mess up our friendship?"

I didn't meet his gaze. "Because... " I blew out a frustrated breath. One part of me wanted to figure out my feelings and another part wanted Newt to just kiss me. My head felt like exploding. "He could pressure you to do something you don't want. Or something you feel obligated to be in."

Newt tilted my head up so I was looking into his warm brown eyes. "You're talking about that almost kiss aren't you?"

I nodded slightly, not looking away from his warm gaze.

"He isn't pressuring me into anything. He never could and never will."

Newt's voice was rich and warm, filling me with hope and dread at the same time. I stared at him for a moment longer than necessary. "Good that." I finally managed to get out.

I looked away, 'he'll never like me that way' I thought before stretching. "I think I'll see what George is up to before hitting the hay."

I turned to jump down when Newt grabbed my arm. "You know you can tell me anything right? It's what friends do."

I nodded, my face not betraying the mess of emotions going through my head. The word friend surfaced a lot though. "I know."

...

I climbed out of the tree and went to find George. He immediately asked a question I didn't want to answer. "What's with you and Newt? You've been odd lately."

I blushed, "there's nothing going on."

He looked at me strangely, "you sure? You're not secretly dating are ya?"

I shook my head. "It'd never happen." I blurted out before I could stop it.

George sat next to me. "Whys that?" He asked kindly.

I played with the grass, "because he sees me as a friend. Nothing more...nothing less."

George shook his head. "You really don't see the looks he gives you? The whole shucking glade knows except you two shanks."

I shook my head. "I don't like Newt..." I denied.

George persisted, "not even a tiny little bit? Just a smidge more than a friend?"

I groaned, "fine. I bloody like him. Happy?" He laughed. "very" I glared, "slinthead."

He continued to laugh, "you gonna tell him?"

I looked sharply at him. "Heavens no! He doesn't like me that way."

George stopped laughing, "whatever you say. So, if you aren't gonna date Newt, who are ya gonna date? Ben? Gally? Alby? Wait, that's just a bad mental image. Minho? Me?" He chuckled at the end.

I stuck my tongue out. "No, Ben's just a friend." I shuddered. "If I ever date Gally lock me up. He's nice and all but not my type.." I trailed off before a mental image made me want to gag. "Dating Alby just scares me. I think I'm scarred from that mental image!" I chuckled with my next thought. "And Minho is like a brother. An extremely annoying brother." I poked George gently in the ribs, getting a laugh. "You though, are my kid brother. I take care of you so that's a no for all of the names you named."

It was George's turn to stick his tongue out. "Fine but is your type a tall, dirty blonde haired boy with a British accent?"

I blushed madly before getting up and tickling him. I had him begging for mercy before I let him go. "You can't tell him I like him though. It could ruin our friendship."

George shook his head in a way that made me nervous. "Fine, I'll promise not to tell him. But I'm telling you he really shucking likes you." He got up yelling. "Night Sky." He walked off, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot to me. Especially since this is one of my first stories.**

 **I have another story posted so any comment on that would help.**

 **later Gladers...**


	11. Feelings Revealed

**Hello, my Gladers! Thank you for all the reviews. They make me happy.**

 **Friendly reminder that I do not own anything but my OCs(Skylar and Billie)**

 **now, on with the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - Feelings Revealed**

Over the next few days, I noticed that George was spending a lot of time with Minho. That worried me. If they were planning something it probably involved me and Newt.

Newt had continued to talk to me but it was getting a little more awkward. I could barely talk to him without blushing. He wasn't much better.

The day before the new greenie arrived I got locked in the map room. Newt came in and before I could run out the bloody door slammed shut.

"Bloody hell Minho! Let me out you bloody shank. George, I swear that when I get out you'll regret it ya bloody slinthead!"

George and Minho could be heard laughing. "Not until you tell Newt!" George shouted. I swore I heard Minho say my name instead of Newt's but I must have imagined it.

I shook my head and glared at the locked door before turning around to find a place to sitting down, cursing them the whole way.

Newt ignored me until he finished his map. "What are those shanks pulling now?" I didn't answer. "What did George mean when he said tell me?" I didn't notice the blush that slowly spread across Newt's cheeks.

I didn't meet his eye or answer.

"Sky, whatever you have to say it might get us out of here before Alby comes and breaks us out."

I shuddered at the image. Alby would not be pleased if it resorted to that. "Fine...Ikindasortalikeyou." I had said it all very quietly and very fast.

Newt still looked confused. There was a spark of mirth when he asked me to repeat myself. "Say that again please?"

I huffed, "when I get out of this Minho and George are so dead." I muttered.

Newt was still waiting for an answer.

"Fine. I bloody like you. There, I said it. Now you can let me out, George! You got what you wanted! I knew..."

My rant to a closed door was cut off by Newt. He had pressed his lips to mine. Finally, my brain registered what was happening and before he could pull away I kissed him back.

My hands moved to play with his messy hair while his hands were planted on my waist, pulling me closer.

We broke apart when oxygen became necessary. I was probably as red as a tomato but I was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Newt's smile matched mine. "I like you too Sky." He ran a hand through his messy hair due to habit. "I told Minho last month. I think it's why he was teasing us so much."

I laughed, glad to finally have my feelings out in the open. "I'm glad you feel the same way. I told George last week."

We smiled at the other before Newt spoke, "so... Sky, would you gladly accompany me on a date in the woods later this week?"

I giggled at the formality. "It would be my pleasure kind, sir." I curtsied for effect. Newt laughed.

I closed the gap between us without thinking. Our lips met as I kissed him. He returned the kiss before we were forced to break apart by a voice from behind us.

"Told ya Sky. He likes you.." George laughed before turning to his partner in crime. "Minho, our plan worked better than expected."

I blushed but glared at the relaxed figures leaning on the door. "If you know what's good for ya, you'll start running." George took my warning seriously while Minho stood there smirking, "whatcha ya gonna do ta me girlie?"

I smiled evilly. "I'll give you till the count of three. 1...2..." Minho got the hint when I hit two.

I turned toward Newt, a sparkle in my blue eyes. "I hope you enjoy having one less friend by tomorrow." I kissed him on the cheek before running off to find George and Minho.

...

I found George easily, he was hiding by the homestead. Once I caught him I tickled him till he was begging for mercy. Minho was a little harder to track down but I found him. He had been hiding in the forest. I jumped down from my hiding place and scared the living daylights outta him. It was hilarious. He chased me after that but he never caught me. Alby stopped our fun halfway and we trudged to dinner.

...

The next two months were a blur of happiness. Newt and I enjoyed our first date while we continued to grow as a couple.

Our new status had only held for a day at most before everyone knew.

We spent all the time we could together. I especially loved when we watched the sunrise.

Newt surprised me by saying that he loved me after only a month together. I startled him by saying it back.

I had come to realize that within the first week of dating I truly loved him. He was so understanding and willing to listen, he always made me laugh when I was sad. I hated being away from him, especially since I ran the maze and every day could be my last.

I now knew he felt the same way.

* * *

 **Now, I know sorta rushed the relationship so if you want you can leave an idea to show their relationship better and I'll think about putting it on the story.**

 **I also don't like how I rushed the 'I love yous' but the plot didn't work any other way. Usually, I'm against such fast paced love stories but my excuse is that Newt and Sky have known each other before (WICKED can't take away feelings) and the fact that they have been friends for a few months now at least.**

 **I'm just not great at writing romantic scenes. At least I don't think I'm good. I haven't really tried.**

 **Enough of me...please review:)**

 **Later Gladers**


	12. All Good Things Must End

**I still don't own any of the characters other than Skylar and Billie.**

 **Also, this chapter doesn't really focus on Newt and Sky's relationship. I just don't have any ideas on how to create romantic scenes within the Glade. Any ideas would help if you wanted more of the chemistry.**

 **Disclaimer: James Dasher owns everything**

 **on with the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - All Good Things Must End**

Sadly, like all good things, the happy days had to come to an end.

It had been two months since Newt and I had started dating if you could even call it dating; we just hung out more than usual, when I wasn't running the maze and he wasn't doing official glade business, along with the occasional kiss.

...

I was running through the maze, like normal, when a griever came out of nowhere.

I ran, trying to escape when I clumsily tripped on a fallen piece of rock. When I tried to get back up, pain shot through my body. By the time I was able to move again the griever was upon me. I drew my knife and tried to fight the best I could. It didn't seem to want to seriously injure me which seemed odd.

The griever came closer and I fell back against the wall. I screamed as the griever grabbed my wrist. It pulled me closer as if to take me away when I saw my knife; it had been knocked out of my hand when I first fought the griever.

I snatched it up and cut off the arm that was holding me. The griever froze and screeched as its arm was severed. I bolted, as much as I could with my ankle screaming in pain.

I realized later that I had not been stung.

My foot looked sprained and I'm pretty sure my wrist was broken, it had swelled and hurt like hell. I limped my way to the glade, barely missing the doors closing. They shut the minute I fell in the glade.

Newt picked me up bridal style and carried me to the med-jacks. I was too tired to argue. I fell asleep as soon as I was laid down in a bed.

...

I woke the next morning to see Newt hunched over in a chair. I groaned as I tried to sit up.

Newt woke dazed before he saw me. "Sky! I'm so glad you're okay." He pushed me back down on the pillows. "Whoa, slow down. You broke your wrist and fractured your foot. You'll need to take it easy for a while."

I smiled at his concern before feeling the pain. "Bloody hell that hurts." I laid back down, taking care to do so gently without using my wrist. "How long am I on bed rest?"

Newt chuckled, "eager to leave I see." He paused to really consider my question. "Umm... Clint said about a month, a little more maybe? You can't walk on your foot for three weeks then you need time to get used to walking again."

I scowled. "Great, bed rest. Bloody bed rest. My favorite activity."

Newt chuckled, amused at my sarcasm.

...

Alby came in an hour later asking what happened.

"A bloody griever happened that's what. It came out of nowhere." I took a deep breath. "I ran but I tripped, as you can see, and I had to fight it to get away. Miraculously, I wasn't stung and I made it back here, but just barely."

Alby was quiet for a moment, taking in my story. "What's a shuckin' griever doing out in the day? Usually, they come out at night."

I shrugged. I couldn't answer that question any more than he could. "Ask the bloody creators."

...

The next month was pure torture. I couldn't leave my bed for three weeks...then I needed a bloody crutch to walk. I also couldn't run for another whole month! A month...

The only good thing was that I was confined to the glade, even if I couldn't do much. I mostly followed Newt around, when I could, or watched the track-hoes. It was very funny to watch George and Billie annoy everyone until finally doing their work. But that got boring real soon.

I'd help where I could but when you can't walk it's not much.

Newt ran my route on some days but he tripped. (There are apparently a lot of cracks, holes, and fallen rocks in the maze) Newt was confined to bed rest for a week. His ankle would be sore but he hadn't damaged it as bad as I did. He had only sprained his ankle, I'm pretty sure his hearing was also damaged, but that was within the glade. My hearing was still returning from both the combined questioning and talking from George and Billie, along with Minho relentless sarcasm.

...

On most days I studied the maps, trying to find a way out. Didn't find much...

...

The day before I could run again I accidentally moved the maps so that they overlapped. When I looked over I saw that they formed something. Looking closer I could make out an F. My first clue!

I spent most of the night in the map room. I didn't find any other letters but I had found hope.

...

I woke early, eager to find a way out. I knew the clues were in the maps but where. I needed to get out there again. I saw Newt limp over to me. His ankle was still sore.

Newt stopped me before I turned to enter the maze. "Sky, promise me you'll return. I don't think I can live without you. Promise me you'll return..." He took a shuddering breath. "I love you." His eyes were somber but also filled with concern and love.

I nodded, feeling a pang of dread in my stomach. I knew he felt it too. "I love you too."

A tear made its way down my cheek and Newt gently wiped it away.

The walls opened.

I kissed him gently before whispering, "I promise."

I ran into the maze.

* * *

 **If you're wondering why she didn't tell any of the boys I'll tell you.**

 **She wanted more proof, plus she only found one letter. She didn't want to give them false hope just in case it was a trick of the eye.**

 **Later Gladers...**


	13. WICKED

**Hello, fellow Gladers. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I really appreciate them.**

 **Again, I have to remind people that don't own anything and that I'm not James Dasher**

 **My PM is always open for questions or anything that comes to your mind.**

 **now, for the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 - WICKED**

More distracted than usual, I noticed that instead of drawing my map I was writing my thoughts. How I did that I can't even imagine.

One sentence stood out: I love you. I drew Newt's name after it. Shaking my head, I continued to run.

Running back from my section I looked down and saw another interesting sentence: the maps are the key to escape. I added 'look overtop' to it before I heard a dreaded clicking sound.

It was a griever.

I put my notes in my backpack and bolted.

The sounds came closer.

As it rounded the corner I smacked into another. My backpack slipped out of my grasp.

...

The Grievers held me down, looking ready to kill me. I closed my eyes tight and thought of Newt.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes.

...

The Grievers were holding my arms back but they weren't doing anything. Suddenly a drone came from the sky.

It landed next to me with a light thump and a man exited. "Come with me willingly or I will have our creatures sting you." I followed meekly, leaving the only home I'd known and all my loved ones, not wanting the risk of being stung.

The man stayed quiet the whole time. He didn't say anything or acknowledge me and my questions. We landed after a long trip and unbearable silence. He dragged me out of the drone and toward a large, imposing building. The building was devoid of any color.

He led me into a room with two chairs. He threw me into one chair before leaving and locking the door.

All I could do was stare blankly at the boring, white wall.

I thought of Newt and immediately panicked. He would think I died. Especially if my backpack was found. Before I could do anything drastic, a man came in.

...

The man reminded me of a rat. Beady black eyes, twitching nose, and pointed face. I half expected his voice to squeak.

"Subject A13: The Sky or Coin if you will. You have been brought here to-" He spoke in a cold, commanding voice. I could hear the power behind his words. This rat-like man was used to respect.

Sorry to disappoint him.

I interrupted his probably well-rehearsed speech. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

He looked up making me notice the soullessness in his beady black eyes. "It's how we identify all the subjects here."

I scowled, annoyed at the man already. "Who is we?"

The man looked back at the papers I had noticed. "We, as in Wicked. World in Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department. We are searching for a cure."

I was growing exasperated. "And a cure for what?"

He continued without looking up. "The Flare."

I rolled my eyes. "Great description. Could you give me a little bit more bloody info? I have absolutely no bloody idea of what's going on. You could cut me some slack or have someone explain everything. Or at least something!" I was shouting at the end. To be fair I had been dragged from my home and stuffed onto a plane after being scared half to death. Now I have to deal with a rat who seems to think I'm incompetent.

The rat man looked up, folding his hands neatly in a well-practiced manner. "I don't like your tone. If you're misbehaving or you disobey the rules we have the power to seriously injure or kill those in Group A or as you called it the Glade. Their lives rest on your shoulders."

My shoulders sagged while the rat-like man smirked. "I'll have Subject A2 show you around. You'll be sleeping with Subjects A1 and B2. We will be watching you, so please, refrain from doing anything drastic. That includes communicating with the subjects in the trials."

I was even more confused than before.

...

Rat man got up and gestured for me to leave. "I'm Director Janson by the way." I nodded slightly while following him out.

We walked in silence as I took everything in.

I seemed to be in a large lab with LOTS of technology and screens. There were people in lab coats everywhere!

Finally, we stopped at a desk. There stood the brown haired teen from my dreams. He seemed older and more confident. I'd give him the benefit of the doubt before confronting him on my dreams.

Rat man spoke to him. "Thomas, you will show Subject A13 around. Answer her questions if necessary. Don't let her go anywhere near the trials."

...

I looked past them to the desk Thomas had been working at. There was a computer screen and in it was showing the glade. I could just make out a figure leaning on the wall of the maze. He seemed to be crying. It was late so the doors were closed.

"Newt?" I pushed past the arguing pair to get closer. Instinctively, I moved my hand over the screen to zoom in.

It was Newt.

He was mumbling a phrase repeatedly. I could barely hear him. "She promised. She bloody promised." He broke off, closing his brown eyes as silent tears. rolled down his face.

George showed up, putting a comforting hand on Newt's arm. George had tears running down his face too.

...

A new voice broke my concentration.

It was a girl's voice. "Are you alright? You're crying."

I hadn't realized I had started crying. I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. The girl's arms encircled me. I cried harder.

I heard her speak again but at a distance "I'll take her to our room. You can show her around later Thomas."

She led me through a labyrinth of corridors until we reached a bland white door.

It led into a large room with three beds; plus two doors leading to elsewhere. The girl directed me toward the unused bed. "It's alright to cry. We all need to it sometimes. Heaven knows how many times Aris has had to deal with me when I was emotional." SHe chuckled weakly. "I'm Rachel by the way."

I wiped my tears away, trying to be brave in this new environment. "I'm Skylar."

She hugged me again. "Nice to meet you, Skylar. I think we'll get along great." She frowned as her eyes caught the other bed in the room. "Our other roommate's Teresa. She's alright but not too welcoming. She spends most of her time with her computer. Thomas is the only one she really talks to."

Rachel's frown turned into a smile as she mentioned the name Aris again. "I spend my time with Aris, my partner, and Thomas, the boy back there. We're not allowed to talk to the other subjects. We just observe them from the Beetle blades."

I nodded, grateful for the information. "Why do you observe the Gladers? What's all this about subjects and trials?" I tried to hide my yawn.

Rachel shook her head as she caught my yawn. "Tomorrow. Get some sleep. It's been a long day for you."

I followed her advice, even if a million questions bounced around my head. I soon drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

 **I'm soooo sorry but I just had to do it. We'll see more of our favorite Glader in the next few chapters. Right now it'll focus on Skylar**

 **Later Gladers...**


	14. Newt's POV

**thank you thePinkyNinja for inspiring me to write this part. I hadn't intended to write Newt's Point of view on the situation, even if it did float through my brain. So I apologize if it's absolutely terrible**

 **Disclaimer: I am not James Dasher so I don't own anything other than Skylar and Billie.**

* * *

 _Chapter 13 - Newt's POV_

Newt was working in the garden that day.

He felt this odd feeling in his stomach that morning right before Sky had left. From what he'd observed she felt it too. Something inside him felt like that morning had been a goodbye.

He told her he loved her after making her promise to return. He was holding her to that promise. He of all people should know that each day could be your last, especially if you were a runner.

Sadly, they were both runners, even if he was mostly inside the Glade rather than the maze. Even so, that meant that they both had to cherish every moment together.

...

George walked over with Billie. "How are you today? You looked pale this morning."

Newt turned toward them, wondering if they would give everyone headaches from their chatter today. "I'm fine. How 'bout you go plant some tomatoes today?" They nodded as they walked off. Newt was glad they didn't stay too long today. He didn't think he could handle it right now. He had too much on his mind right now. Newt turned back to the maze doors, worried about Sky.

...

It was getting late. Minho has come back and he was the only runner who had still been out other than Sky.

Newt was pacing back and forth against the maze doors, no one had bothered to tell him to stop.

"Where are you?" He muttered as he continued to pace.

George came up to him, and for once Billie was in the homestead. "Do you think she'll make it?" Newt sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She has to.."

...

By the time the doors closed all the Gladers had gathered by the doors.

Billie walked up to Alby, timidly approaching the leader. "Can't we send someone out? Sky's never late. She could need help." Alby looked helplessly at the doors. "I'm sorry but rules are rules. We wouldn't be here without them..."

Newt had started to walk over also when he heard the dreaded bangs of the closing doors. The boys could only watch in horror as the doors closed, trapping their only girl in the maze.

...

Newt rushed up to the closed doors, banging his fists on them. The boys left him to grieve. They all knew Sky was most likely dead, and if not then she would be by morning.

No one survived the maze.

...

Newt stayed like that for a long while, just leaning on the doors, thinking.

Finally, he stared into space, repeating the same sentence. "She promised. She bloody promised."

No one had dared to get him to move.

George came over just as Newt broke down. George was crying also. George laid a comforting hand on Newt's shoulder; quite a feat considering how tall Newt was. Both were mourning the loss of a loved one.

...

The next day no one argued when Newt planned to run the maze. They all knew he needed this; some sort of closure.

Newt ran the route Skylar had run the day before. Minho was with him.

"What do you think happened? Sky's never missed coming back."

Newt stared ahead, trying not to focus on the possibilities. "I don't have a bloody clue."

Minho sighed and stopped running. He put his hand on Newt's shoulder. "Dude, I know how you feel. Sky was my sister. Just...just don't let this grief consume you. You have to live. Remember that."

Newt nodded even if his heart wasn't in it. "Good that" Minho smiled tightly, "good that"

...

They kept running until Minho spotted something. "Is that a bag?" Newt looked at where Minho was pointing. Blending in with the walls sat Sky's backpack.

"Bloody hell it is. I think it's Sky's..." Minho nodded sadly as he grabbed it. "It's still full. Her map...what I think is her map, is still here and so's half of her lunch. Dude, it's like she just shuckin' vanished!"

Newt ran a hand through his hair, "how's that possible? Even the worst shanks eventually turn up. What's different?"

Minho shrugged as he picked up the bag. "Don't shuckin' know, to be honest. Let's head back. It's getting late."

...

They ran back in silence. When they reached the Glade they ran to Alby.

"Alby, we found Sky's bag." Alby looked up from what he was doing. "Anything to lead us to what happened?" Newt shook his head as Minho examined Sky's map.

"Dude, look at this.."

Alby looked at the paper, skimming it before glaring at Minho. "Yeah, every shank here knows that she loved Newt. What's so important?"

Minho looked down at the paper again as Newt blushed slightly. Minho groaned. "I meant the one below it..." His voice was higher than normal.

Alby looked down again. His eyes widened. "What does she mean, the maps? We've studied them for ages..."

Newt looked at the paper. "The maps are the key to escape: look overtop. What's that supposed to mean?"

Alby and Minho looked at him. Alby spoke, "you mean she didn't tell you anything?"

Newt shook his head. "No, I just know that she was studying the maps all last night. Seemed pretty peppy this morning but I thought she was just hyped to get back to running." Newt said with a frown.

Alby nodded thoughtfully, "whatever she found she must have believed it to be a way to escape. We just have to look harder."

Newt and Minho nodded before leaving. It had been a long day and they needed to rest.

...

The Runners studied the maps for the longest time. No one found any clues.

People were losing hope.

That hope was crushed when a kid was stung right by the maze entrance; he didn't make it.

Most of the mappers gave up hope that they'd live to make it out of the shuck maze.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate that you like my story.**

 **I apologize again if this chapter was bad, I just couldn't think of another way to write it.**

 **Please feel free to leave suggestions on upcoming chapters. A writer can always use ideas.**

 **Later Gladers...**


	15. Meeting New People and Learning

**We're back with Skylar for this chapter, and probably for the rest of the story, unless I choose otherwise.**

 **I don't own anything**

 **on with the story...**

* * *

 _Chapter 14 - Meeting New People and Learning_

The next day Rachel introduced me to Thomas and Aris. I had met Teresa that morning, not a pleasant person.

Thomas was okay, reminded me of Ben a little. They both had thick skulls as well as a great sense of purpose.

I immediately liked Aris. He was funny as well as very nice. I sensed something between him and Rachel as soon as I met him.

...

Thomas showed me around and answered most of my questions. He seemed amused at a number of questions I had. He made a comment about me always being inquisitive but clammed up when I asked what he meant.

Apparently, I was a test subject in a large operation in hopes of finding a cure for a deadly disease called the Flare. The Flare turned people into crazed animals incapable of thinking. They could infect you just through physical contact. Even the tiniest of scratches could see you infected.

Thomas told me that I was to work in medicine with the head doctor, Mary.

...

Mary turned out to be a very nice lady in her early 30's. She had medium length brown hair that curled slightly and warm brown eyes. She helped show me the ropes as well as fixing my foot a little. She said I'd always feel pain from it since the griever broke it again when tackling me.

The second break didn't help the fact that my first break wasn't totally fixed yet. I'd probably also develop a slight limp, not large enough to force me to stop running but enough to slow me down on occasion.

...

I grew used to the routine and took to exploring the Wicked compound. It was rather large and complex. It held many twists and turns as well as a large vent system, great for ease dropping.

I learned many valuable things from the vents.

Area A: Wicked was good but only in its goal. Lately, it has become corrupted. The way they went about their goal was where they were wrong. Instead of using immune to look for a cure they should have used them as the cure.

Area B: Wicked had developed a way to harvest a cure from the immune, the young. It was barbaric but they had only used some kids, as far as I knew, which wasn't much. I didn't even think Thomas, Rachel, and Aris knew. Teresa might have but I doubted it.

...

Teresa and I had been at odds since day one. She resented that I was taken from the maze and that she wouldn't be the first girl to enter Group A. (I had picked up on all the sciencey names by the first week.)

Thomas was alright, a little distant but alright. I had confronted him after two weeks and he told me that I'd been mad at him because he hadn't wanted me to go into the maze before I had to. He'd wanted to protect me but I didn't take to it kindly. We said some words and I left angry with him. Now I didn't remember. Though, Thomas said that it had been good for him. I helped him see the bigger picture. I still didn't understand what he meant by that statement.

...

Rachel and Aris were more than friends to me: they'd become my brother and sister. Rachel was like my twin and Aris my protective older brother.

Weeks passed and I had only seen the Gladers twice, when I first got here and when I had snuck in. Rachel had quickly escorted me back to our room the second time.

Lately, I noticed a change in Thomas and Mary. They were more secretive than normal. I also overheard a conversation which made me determined to see the computer cameras.

Apparently, Newt's brain patterns hadn't been good. He was depressed. I feared for what he might do.

I would bide my time until I could check the computers.

Knowing I'd have to leave if caught, I packed a backpack. It had pens, paper, many water bottles, non-perishable food, and some files I had stolen from Wicked. I had grabbed all I could without getting caught. Which meant that I only had around seven other files, all from Group A. It had some background information but that was it. All of our birth names were 'classified' but it showed family members and who we were named after. It also showed personal information.

...

Mine went like this:

 _Birth name: Classified_

 _Subject Name: Skylar White, after the writer_

 _Number: A13_

 _Title: the Sky_

 _Born: March 25 in London, England_

 _Family: Parents: deceased_

 _Step-Sister: unknown_

 _Brother: alive. Kept the name of George, Subject A12_

 _..._

The whole file was vague but it at least showed relations. I now knew why I had felt like a mother to George. He was my brother. I also had a step-sister who had escaped Wicked! Bloody hell!

This world was bloody messed up!

* * *

 **A/N I have absolutely no clue on medical issues. In my fictional world Sky's ankle never healed right while in the maze and when she was taken away the griever injured it more.**

 **Skylar White is a real live author. The writer is currently alive but the story is set in the future so she is from the past in the story. The writer also spells it, Skyler.**

 **Also the title: The Sky... can anyone guess why she's labeled that way?**

 **Comment and Review, please...**

 **Later Gladers...**


	16. Seeing Newt

**First, let me apologize for the title. It's a little deceiving. You'll understand when you read the chapter.**

 **Also, anyone who has read the books please no spoilers ;)**

 **Also, for those who actually read the author's notes I will be posting these updated chapters sporadically and two or three at a time.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to James Dasher. I do own Skylar though**

 **next chapter...**

* * *

 _Chapter 15 - Seeing Newt_

Ratman called me down today. This would be the first I had seen him since I arrived. The unexpected questioning unnerved me.

He brought me to the room I had been thrown into when I arrived.

The talk wasn't anything like I expected. It turned out to be quite boring. I managed to keep a calm, expressionless mask on through the whole thing.

Ratman started out by asking if I knew why I was here. I answered a negative and he gave me a long, boring speech.

The reason I was here, in the least words possible, was because I was starting to solve the maze. I hadn't even been meant to go into the maze but I was the Sky, a toss-up. I was expected to startle the boys and create new brain patterns. But I got too close to the end so I was 'removed' in other words. My extraction caused even more brain patterns.

...

Ratman then asked who's side I was on. I only responded with a question, "there is another side?"

The Rat nodded affirmatively. He seemed hesitant to reveal too much though. "The rebel group called The Right Arm. They've caused us much grief in the past." He folded his hands neatly in front of him. "Now, Miss White, whose side are you on?"

I said the only thing I could. "Wicked is Good"

That seemed to satisfy the Rat because he released me soon after.

I decided that they were watching me and I would gather all the data I could before escaping.

It took a good week before I was even able to sneak into the viewing room. It was during the lunch break. I had put a sleeping pill in the afternoon meal. They'd be out for about a half an hour. That would give me plenty of time to look for Newt.

...

I snuck into the control room using a stolen key card. Heading toward a computer, I maneuvered the Beetle blade to observe Newt. He was running today.

I grew bored after ten minutes so I started to look around. I found nothing of importance other than a portable and resizable laptop and hard drive. I took both and shoved them into my concealed pants pocket.

...

The beeping noise on the computer alerted me to a change in status. Newt had been calm, his brain patterns fine. But now, they were all going crazy.

I scrambled toward the computer. Newt was slowly making his way up the wall, climbing the vines. He stopped about eighty feet up.

I could read his thoughts. They were all toward me.

Guilt consumed me but it was soon pushed aside with his next thoughts

"I'll finally be out of this bloody mess. I'll also be with George and Sky again."

I felt tears stream down my face. Something had happened to George...and Newt was attempting to end his life. I let the tears fall. It was all my fault.

...

I looked away as he jumped. I cried harder when I heard his landing.

I fled from the viewing room. I didn't look back.

...

I was so grief stricken that I did not notice Newt's uneven breathing and pained thoughts of regret.

I missed it all. I ran all the way to my room before falling onto the bed in tears.

Newt was dead, and it was all my fault.

...

I had to leave this place. It held too many memories, plus WICKED was the reason for all of this bloody mess! They separated us AND kept me here. They probably influenced his thoughts too!

I packed my bag, brought my emergency medical box and turned to leave.

* * *

 **Cliff Hanger...**

 **I'm so sorry, it comes with the story**

 _ ***cowers behind table to avoid angry mob***_

 **I just had to. If you looked closely or read the books you'd know something Skylar doesn't know...hahahah**

 _ ***avoids large tomato***_

 **again, I'm sorry but I have to keep to the plot somewhat**

 **later Gladers...Keep reviewing**


	17. Escape

**Hello, Gladers...**

 ***stares at annoyed crowd***

 **I know I haven't posted in a few days and I left you with that ending...**

 **I apologize. So here's the next chapter...**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything. James Dasher owns the entire series**

 **on with the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 - Escape**

 _Previously_

 _I had to leave this place. It held too many memories, plus they were the reason for all of this bloody mess! They separated us AND kept me here. They probably influenced his thoughts too!_

 _I packed my bag, brought my emergency medical box and turned to leave._

* * *

I froze when I heard voices. I threw my bags under my bed, put a bowl of half eaten food on my table and laid on the bed 'asleep.' Thomas and Rachel came in.

They were arguing

"Thomas, when will you understand that Wicked is good. They're trying to help millions of people." Rachel sounded exasperated.

Thomas sounded annoyed when he spoke. "And when will you, Rachel, learn to trust your instincts. Wicked may have a good goal but their methods are far from pure. If we're the key to human survival why don't they isolate us and let us thrive? We could be the future, not the salvation!"

Rachel sounded on the verge of tears. "Thomas, I want to trust my instincts. I want to trust you but I won't leave Aris. He has his head up in the clouds." She sniffed, I could just imagine her green eyes welling up with tears. "Unless his memories are wiped or he has a change of heart I can't leave. He'd become a monster if left alone with Teresa." Rachel paused, I knew she was looking at me. "Why don't you ask Sky? She could use an escape. Especially if she hears about what happened to that poor boy she liked."

I couldn't take it any longer. I 'woke' and startled them. "What are you guys talking about?" I tried to act calm but Rachel saw through my act.

"Why were you crying?" I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I had said it kindly but still slightly firm so she got the hint.

Thomas spoke for the first time, "did you hear what happened to subject A5?"

I nodded, annoyance bleeding through when I spoke. "Yeah. And don't you dare call him a bloody subject!" Thomas nodded in fear but I couldn't care less.

All the kids in the maze were still humans, not test dummies.

"What were you talking about earlier? And Rach, you know Aris would follow you to the ends of the earth right? I know a boy in love and he fell hard."

Rachel blushed, "I know he would but I can't ask him to leave. He still thinks Wicked is good. I still do too, to some degree."

I gave a weak smile. "You're entitled to your own opinions. Now Tommy, what were you talking about? Because if it's an escape I'm in."

Thomas looked at me weirdly when I called him Tommy. "Well, I've been in contact with the Right Arm and I know Mary is too. She plans to leave with them. I'm gonna give her valuable information but I will probably be caught. I know the risk is high but I can't sit around and wait for things to change or for Wicked to find a miraculous cure to save the world. I need to do something." His eyes caught mine, staring hard at me with a hard look. "I can't watch all my friends die. You can leave with Mary if you want. I'd just need to give you some information too."

I took a deep breath, a smirk making its way onto my face. "I'm in."

...

Rachel had left so as to not be caught. Thomas filled me in on a bunch of last minute details while giving me another flash drive and anti-tracking device. It would allow me to detect any unwanted communications with Wicked. Handy.

I was to meet Mary in an hour. During that hour I packed more supplies and snagged a couple of weapons and knives. I slid two knives into my boot soles and hid a gun in my belt.

I found Rachel and we shared a tearful goodbye, in secret of course. I also found Aris. I hugged him like my life depended on it after having dragged him to a secret room.

"Aris, know that what I'm about to do I'm doing it for us. You, me, Rachel, Tommy, and all the other kids in the mazes. Just know you're my brother in all but blood. Tell Rachel I said she is the sister I've always wanted."

Aris held my hands. staring at me with confusion in his eyes. "What are you doing Sky? Why are you telling me this?"

I sighed, hating to leave like this. "I need you to understand why I did it."

I kissed his cheek before walking out. I wiped away the lone tear that made its way down my cheek and ran to find Mary.

...

As soon as the sky became dark Mary and I crept out of the compound. It was surprisingly easy but then she told me Tommy was in charge of surveillance tonight. We made it through the night and toward the mountains.

On the way, I gave Mary the drive in case we were separated. I kept the other one and the portable laptop.

My paranoia proved handy. We were separated on the way during a sandstorm. I made my way to a warehouse while she continued on. My limp wouldn't allow me to continue and I thought she had followed.

Noticing she wasn't here I knew she would keep going. She probably didn't notice I'd left. I knew she would continue on even if she wanted to look for me. She was too valuable to lose. I would make it.

...

As I shut the door to the warehouse I heard growling. "Bloody hell!" I turned only to come face to face with a real crank. I moved to the door and raised my gun. Suddenly the lights came on.

A girl of about 17 came out. "Well, well, what do we have here? You know we haven't seen someone from the Scorch in a long time. Follow me if you don't want to become a chew toy."

I followed after putting my gun away. The girl led me through an abandoned duplex. It seemed that people did business from the place. There were sleeping bags all over the place.

"This is the base. Jorge runs the place, does most of the business too. He'll know what to do with you." She told me gruffly. "I'm Brenda by the way."

I shook her offered hand. "Skylar."

We walked in silence until we reached the top of the complex. There, in a chair, was an older black man. He seemed to be about 40. His accent identified him as Hispanic. "What ya got here Brenda? A new hermana?"

I looked him over. "I think we'll get along just fine Mr. Jorge." I held out my hand. He shook it while laughing. "I like this one, Brenda. She's got fire. What's your story hermana?"

I sat down, next to Brenda, on one of the two couches. "I'm Skylar by the way. I was part of the Maze Trials run by Wicked. After a year I was removed from the maze and placed in the Wicked facility. I worked as a doctor along with my friend Mary. We escaped and were heading to the Right Arm, but we got separated."

The pair seemed surprised but not too surprised. Only my escape seemed to shock them. "Well, you're here now. You can help Brenda. We'll also try to get you back to your friend."

I frowned,"what do you do?"

Brenda answered, her icy demeanor fading after my story. "What don't we do? We sell some of the hard to get items. Mostly on the black market. You'll learn from me."

I smiled, hoping we could be friends. "Sounds interesting."

We talked for a little bit. After I finished my tale they shared theirs.

Jorge survived the sun flares by camping in the mountains. He met some survivors and they began their black market dealings. Jorge ran into Brenda a few years after the Trials began. She'd escaped the Trials.

Brenda lost her family to the Flare and Wicked. Her siblings were taken by Wicked after her father and Step-mother fell to the flare. She lived on her own before meeting Jorge. He gave her a chance at life. They became each other's family.

...

That night I fell asleep peacefully for the first time since leaving the Glade. I was finally away from Wicked. It may not have been paradise, but I was free.

* * *

 **If you have read my story before I decided to edit the whole thing then you may have noticed the differences in Brenda's character. I reread the chapter and realized that Brenda didn't exactly fit with the battle-hardened girl we see in the movies or books. I needed to make her tougher and warier.**

 **Just some observations.**

 **Later gladers...**


	18. Family

**sorry for being so inactive. I'll try to get some more chapters up by Christmas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only Skylar and Billie.**

 **:) keep reading and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 - Family**

 _Previously..._

 _That night I fell asleep, peaceful. I was away from Wicked._

 _It may not have been paradise, but I was free._

* * *

 _Dream/memory_

 _I was sitting on the lookout. It was still dark out but the sun would rise soon._

 _Newt came up not much later. "What are ya doing love?" I laughed, "just watching the sunrise."_

 _He smiled as a haunted look appeared on his handsome face. "Have you ever thought of ending it? Getting out of this bloody maze that way?"_

 _I stared at my hands. I felt the familiar darkness wrap around my mind at his words. Yes, I have thought about ending it. "Sometimes...: I admit. Then I remember what dragged me from those dark days. "But I always think of my friends when those thoughts creep their way into my brain. Helps keep them at bay." I frown, looking deep into his eyes. "How 'bout you? Ever have those bloody depressing thoughts?"_

 _He looked away. "Yeah. I used to have them most days...before George came up. I took him under my wing and life seemed a little more bearable. Then you showed up Sky." He gave me a broken smile, trying to hide his pain. "You interested me the moment you came up. You didn't panic like most greenies. You were calm. You also hid away from the world. You were different." He nudged me gently, looking out into the distance. "After you talked for the first time and expressed the desire to become a runner I knew you'd find a way out. After I realized that I liked you, I discovered that you also gave me hope. Hope that we would make it."_

 _Newt no longer wore a haunted look. He smiled gently at me, kissing my hand. "I love you Sky. It may not be the perfect timing but I bloody love you, Skylar."_

 _I smiled, feeling astounding happiness at his words. " I bloody love you too, Newt," I replied sweetly, meaning it with all of my heart._

 _I kept our hands entwined as I looked into his eyes. "Whenever I think depressing thoughts my mind always returned to you. You gave me a reason to live. Just by being you." I told him honestly. "I love you."_

 _End of dream/memory_

 _..._

I woke up with tears on my face. "Maybe I'm the bloody reason he jumped."

A voice startled me, "who jumped?"

I turned in the darkness. "Sorry, Brenda. I didn't mean to wake ya...Oh and nobody."

I could feel Brenda staring at me through the darkness. "Didn't seem like nobody. You were crying in your sleep."

I sighed, "you know how I was in the maze?"

She nodded.

"Well, I fell in love. His name was Newt. I miss him so much." I brushed a tear away in annoyance. I hated crying. "Before I escaped Wicked I saw him jump from the maze walls. There's no way he's alive anymore...but it still hurts. I was his reason for living. Wicked may be responsible but I'll always feel guilty. It doesn't help that something happened to my brother after I left." The last part was bitter.

Brenda nodded sympathetically, seeming to take comfort in the fact that I wasn't trying to act tough. "I know how it feels." She told me quietly. "I was close as can be to my siblings. Sure they were step-siblings but it's not blood that matters." She smiled in remembrance. "When my parents died I took care of them. They were chosen by Wicked. I thought I could go along but they didn't want me. It broke my heart. I still feel guilty about leaving them but I thought they had a better chance to live then with me. I regret it to this day."

I nodded sadly, "what were they like?"

Brenda fiddled with a compact mirror. " Well, Bella was a spitfire. She stood up for anything. George was quiet. He would observe us all day. They actually look like me, oddly enough. They were from England. I was from Canada. Their mom came over after the sun flares. They were little tykes, even though they were 7 at the time. I had only been 9. By the time they were 8 they were orphans."

Brenda pointed to the picture of a small girl with black hair. "Bella was like me, calm as can be and sneaky as hell...but when you got her angry you had better run for the hills." Brenda pointed to the dark-haired boy next to Bella. "George was much calmer than either of us. He loved to play in the garden and read. I miss them."

I had paid rapt attention to her descriptions. "Do you have a picture of them?" I wondered.

It could just be a coincidence.

Brenda opened the compact mirror. There, opposite to the mirror was a picture of me and George. "Brenda" I breathed.

She looked at the picture fondly before jerking at my voice. She looked back and forth from me to the picture before whispering "it can't be?"

I wanted to shrug but I was still dazed "it might be. I saw him. The boy. He was in the maze with me. His name was still George and many thought us to be twins.

I also stole a file from Wicked saying that he was my biological brother."

Brenda broke the silence by hugging me and whispering "it has to be. Oh Little Bella. My little Bella."

We didn't get much sleep that night. Mostly we talked about our pasts.

I told her all about George while she told me about our family. Sadly, I had to break it to her that George was probably dead.

She didn't take it well but I knew she was glad to have me here. I decided to keep the name Skylar but only Brenda was allowed to call me Bella.

The next morning my new life began...

* * *

 **I really don't like this chapter but it sums up some loose ends. Or at least I imagine it does.**

 **So now you know one of my many plot twists.**

 **More to come.**

 **Later Gladers...**


	19. Just a group of boys

**now the moment you've all been patiently waiting for...The Gladers reappearing! Yay!:)**

 **thank you for the reviews and your support on this story. I know I'm a little slow on updates but I thank you for your patience.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a thing, though I do own Skylar...**

 **on with the story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - Just a Group of Boys**

 _One year later..._

I was returning from my usual spot. My job was to find out information on WICKED. I'd just discovered that Group A had made it safely to the 'safe house.' Now a group had just escaped. Somehow they'd managed to escape WICKED and now they were lost in the scorch.

I was reporting back to the base when I noticed footprints. Someone had obviously been here...and recently.

I ran. I ran back to my base as fast as I could.

...

My base consisted of a cave. It kept me hidden from Wicked and allowed me to evaluate the situation. I needed to get back to Brenda and Jorge, quickly. This was crucial information. We may have visitors soon.

I'd have to run all day to get back fast enough. It'd take at most two days walking. And I could not afford to waste time.

...

The next day I got up and started running. My long black hair was in a ponytail, with a black scarf protecting my face; a backpack lay on my back. It held important stuff. My medical kit, some food, and the portable laptop with the drive. I didn't feel comfortable leaving it in the warehouse.

On my way there I stopped at a watering hole. Dipping my sweaty hands in, I cleaned my face. My appearance hadn't changed over the past year. I looked the same as when Newt described me back in the Glade.

Thinking of Newt sent a jolt of pain into my heart. I never got over him...and I never would...

I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts.

I continued to run. I needed to warn Jorge of impending arrivals.

...

When arrived I totally missed the boys he was talking to. "Jorge...I...have...news...Bloody hell! I haven't run like that in ages." I was half bent, trying to catch my breath as I leaned on my knees. "Woo. A group of kids may find their way here. They escaped WICKED!" I paused to suck in some more air when I noticed the stunned group of boys and one girl. I flushed. "Ohh. Well, I'm late. So I'll leave you to it." I quickly left, embarrassed by my late arrival. I didn't even see the stunned faces of half the boys.

...

Later in the evening I went and talked to Brenda. She was intrigued by the group of boys. They seemed to be clueless about the current affairs of the world.

Brenda told me where to find them. I wanted to ask them how they escaped WICKED but I knew being caught by certain members of the warehouse would bring trouble, so I snuck out at dinner, bringing an apple to munch on.

I turned the corner when I saw Barkly whispering something. He was talking to his hand, "yeah we have them. Come soon." He left quickly but I redirected my route. I need to get to Jorge.

...

I found him packing. "Sky, we're leaving this dump. Those boys will lead us to the Right Arm."

I was elated. As much as the warehouse was home I felt useless. We weren't actively against WICKED and they were still killing kids. "Good that."

Then I remembered why I'd gone to find Jorge in the first place. "Jorge, we have a problem. Barkly called WICKED. They're on their way. Now!"

Jorge's eyes widened just a bit as he processed the implication of my words. "Sky, grab your things, quickly and grab the kids. Lead them to the tower. We'll zip over to the other side before making our way to the mountains."

I nodded, running off to do as he asked. I stuffed all my worldly possessions into my sturdy backpack. All I really added to it was another gun, a hairbrush, and some knives. You don't need much if you need to survive.

I put that on my back before rushing to the kids. They were swinging the girl back and forth when I entered.

"Need any help?" They were all tied upside down.

"That'd help." A familiar voice called out.

"Minho?" I questioned as I untied the girl.

The voice answered back. "How do you know my name?"

I sighed, a pang of sadness hitting my heart. "I'll answer later. We need to hurry. WICKED is coming." I was so busy untying kids I totally missed the sharp intake of breath when the moon hit my face.

I handed them each a sharp knife. "You'll need this. If you run into a crank, stab them. It's better than getting infected."

...

"Ahh, look who's helping the subjects. Maybe I'll get money for returning you too?" A voice sneered.

I glared as I caught sight of Barkley. I didn't even bother to ask how he knew I was originally from WICKED. "In your dreams Barkly." It was then I noticed his gun.

"Move and I'll shot." I froze. Dang, now I couldn't reach for my gun.

Barkley shot his gun as I caught movement from the corner of my eye. One of the boys had started to draw the knife I'd given them.

A shot went off.

I held my breath, checking to see if I'd been hit when I saw Barkley go down. I noticed the dark-haired girl behind him, aiming a gun at his unguarded back. "Brenda." I breathed.

She gestured for us to go. "Go, move. We don't have much time." I followed at the back. I was the only one to see the girl pick up Barkly's transmission device.

...

Brenda raced up the steps. I managed to keep up but it hurt. My leg still pained me even after a year of receiving it. I guess it didn't help that I didn't really have time for it to fully heal once I left WICKED.

Jorge met us at the zip line, showing the boys and one girl what we had planned. I pushed the boys down the zip line as Brenda ran to distract the WICKED guys.

I saw one guy follow her. 'What a bloody idiot!'

I zipped down the line knowing it wasn't smart to follow her, no matter what. Jorge caught me and he showed us the way out.

"BOOM!"

I turned to look back. My home for the past year was blown apart. A single tear made its way down my cheek. I wiped it away while catching up to Jorge. I really needed to hear his plan. "We're going to find Marcus. He had connections to the Right Arm. He'll know where to find them."

I sighed, we really didn't have a solid plan. "One can only hope. Do you think Brenda made it?" I prayed my sister wasn't hurt.

He nodded, reassuring me. "She's tough, like you. She made it. I know she did. She also knows where to go. I told her as we were packing." I nodded, happier to know Brenda at least knew where to meet us.

...

We walked in the dim moonlight occasionally stopping for a break.

A boy was beside me now. From what I could tell he was muscular with dark hair. "How did you know my name?"

I shook my head, though he probably couldn't see it; it probably was past midnight judging by the sky. So this was the guy who said he was Minho. "It's a bloody long story." I didn't want to get my hopes up. It could be just a random boy who had the same name as my friend.

He gestured his hands around, "seems like we've got the time."

I paused, thinking it over. "Fine but once we settle."

He nodded, accepting my answer.

"How did you guys escape?" I asked.

Minho just smirked. "I'll trade ya. A story for a story?"

I shook my head, "you're bloody insufferable." The more we talked the more it seemed like my old friend.

We continued walking, Minho tried to get information out of me the whole way. Even if he annoyed me if felt good to have some familiarity again.

* * *

 **So...that happened**

 **Also, it's like pitch dark in this story and Sky is in all black so no one recognizes her, let's assume they all think it's a coincidence that a girl just randomly has the same voice as a dead Glader**

 **If this confuses you don't think about it. It confuses me too ;)**

 **I know you are all wondering who else will Skylar recognize so I'll try to get the next chapter up soon**

 **later Gladers...**


	20. Reunions and Realizations

**n=Now the moment you've all been waiting for...**

 ***drum roll***

 **Newt and Skylar! They finally meet! Again.**

 **Yay:)**

 **disclaimer: no matter how much I wish I'm still not the owner of the maze runner series. James Dasher wrote all the books and owns all the characters, except Sky.**

 **thanks for the reviews and keep reading**

 **On with the Story...**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - Reunions and Realizations**

Finally, we stopped and I was sent to get firewood. As I was walking back I thought of Newt. He would have loved to be free. Hopefully, now he was.

Crack!

"Who's there?" I turned in all directions. "I mean it, who's there!?"

A figure emerged from behind a large tree. "Don't go bloody crazy. It's just me."

I squinted in the little light. My eyes must be seeing things. It couldn't be Newt. I saw him jump. "No..." I trailed off, getting a better look at the boy. He looked just like Newt. My Newt.

"It can't be..." I whispered. He heard my voice in the dead silence of the night. He stared at me with the same intensity that had always been in his eyes. "You're dead!" I shouted, hoping he would go away when I finally admitted the fact that Newt had died nearly a year ago.

I was getting hysterical. I felt my pulse quicken. I could feel my heartbeat. Within all the shock and fear there was the lingering feelings of guilt and a bit of hope.

"I could say the same to you." He said coldly.

I shook my head. No, this was just a mirage. It couldn't be Newt. Could it?

"No. I saw you. You died..." I trailed off not sure anymore. My heart felt like it was in my head it was beating so loud.

"And you never came back."

I started to shake. I couldn't take it. "Are you a ghost? Are you here to haunt me and remind me of my guilt?!" I was getting panicky. My breaths weres coming out in gasps.

Whoever this was they sure knew how to play with my emotions.

...

Minho came into the clearing. "What's taking so long..." He looked at the boy claiming to be Newt. "Newt why are you just standing here?" The boy didn't get an answer. Minho took to waving his hand in front of the boy's face. "Glade to Newt! Newt!"

I couldn't take it anymore "stop! Stop it!" I had dropped the wood and was now crouching down with my hands over my ears, breathing heavily. "Stop! It's not him! He's gone!"

Minho looked at me oddly while the boy broke out of his daze. "Minho, do you know who this is?" The boy's voice was still cold. Colder than I had ever heard.

Minho shook his head, irritation etched on his features. "'Course I have no idea who it shuckin' is ya shank! It's pitch black out. Can't even see my own hand. How would I be able to see a shuck girl..." He had turned to look at me, waving his hands to emphasize his point. But he stopped mid-sentence. The moon hit my face, illuminating my features.

"Sky?" I had never heard Minho this quiet before. It broke me from my denial.

"That's not Newt!" I shouted a hint of hysteria laced my words.

"She is not Skylar!" He shouted, pointed at me accusingly.

Minho looked at us, crossing his arms. "And why not?" He obviously thought this was funny because he was smirking.

"Bloody hell Minho, this is not funny. She can't possibly be Skylar. Sky is dead. Has been for a year! She died in the bloody maze!"

My shouts mixed with the boy's. "For Pete's sake, Minho. This is not the time for jokes! Newt's dead! Has been for a year! He can't possibly be Newt I saw him. He died! And it's all WICKED's Fault!" My voice had started to crack. I had been standing but the emotional toll this confrontation was taking on me made me weak in the knees. I slid down the trunk of a tree.

Minho continued to smirk. "Okay, I'll leave you to discuss things but you have to promise not to kill each other. I'll also take the wood. It's shuckin' freezing." He walked off not waiting for a response.

...

The boy and I glared at the retreating figure. I heard him mutter the same thing as me. "Slinthead.." We looked at each other as I tried to control my heavy breathing.

The boy and I stayed in a tense silence. I had my head against a tree. I was just starting to control my breathing when the boy spoke.

"What did you mean when you said you saw it? What's it and how is WICKED connected?"

I sighed, still not in the mood to be pleasant. I closed my eyes, ignoring the boy who mocked me just, by sitting across from me. "That's what I meant. WICKED caused it. End of discussion." I replied curtly.

He persisted, his voice less cold but still with a hint of anger. "But what is _It_?" I didn't answer.

He preceded to do this really annoying humming. It grated on my nerves. It reminded me of when Newt would whistle just to annoy me.

"Fine! I'll tell you. Just stop bloody humming!" He had the audacity to laugh. I huffed before realizing what I said.

A tear rolled down my face just remembering it. I didn't look at the boy as I spoke. I looked into the woods

"I saw it." I paused, taking a deep breath and collecting my thoughts. I didn't like to think about that day. "I don't know what's worse...Knowing if your loved one is dead or not knowing and hoping they will someday be with you again."

I opened my eyes. The boy had his head tilted, listening intently to my story. I looked away.

"I saw it. The whole thing..." I stopped to take another calming breath. "I had been taken by Wicked. All my friends thought I was dead. I knew they'd think that. I never returned from the maze. And no one survives the maze at night. That guilt ate away at me the whole time I was with Wicked. It still eats away at me..."

I noticed that the boy seemed less tense, more defeated. It was as if he'd been told the worst thing in the world. "I wasn't in charge of the viewing room. I only knew I had to see him because I'd heard some Doctors whispering. I snuck into the rooms and controlled the camera. I still can't decide if I should have done it..." I shot him a bitter smile. A weight seemed to lift from me. I plowed ahead, telling this boy who looked like my lost love the story of my greatest regret.

"It took a while for anything to happen but I knew when it did. His thoughts were depressed and he was climbing. He got about eighty feet up." I brushed away a tear. I didn't want to cry, not now. "I still remember his last thoughts. He hoped to see me and my brother again...I cried as he jumped...I knew he was dead as soon as I heard the landing."

I brushed another tear away, no longer caring if I cried in front of this boy. I didn't care anymore. I was finally letting everything out. "I ran after that. I knew I had to leave. I packed and after some planning was able to escape WICKED's clutches." I looked at the boy again. He looked as pained as I felt.

"Even after a year I still don't blame him. It would be an insult to his memory if I were angry at a dead guy but I, not once, blamed...him." I let the tears roll down my face, all the uncertainty and guilt burst through my walls. With him just sitting there my heart felt like it would shatter if he was an imposter...

I felt hope grow, even as I tried not to get my hopes up. I couldn't imagine Newt surviving that fall but weirder things had happened to us.

...

We sat in silence with only our cries breaking it. I quieted after a while. He'd wiped his eyes a little before I got myself back under control. Somewhere in between crying, we'd moved within an inch of each other.

He looked so much like My Newt that it hurt. I just hiccuped on occasion now. "I want to believe that it's you. So much that my heart hurts." I looked deeply into his eyes; a brown that showed the inner pain he was going through just by being near me. "Tell me...tell me the last thing I said to you...please..."

The boy, Newt stared into my eyes. He didn't waver or hesitate in his answer. "You said, 'I promise.' You promised me you'd return." A few tears made their way down his face.

I brushed them off gently as he spoke: "Can you tell me that last words I said to you?"

I nodded slightly, brushing my own tears away. "You said that you loved me." One tear rolled down my face.

...

"Newt" I whispered.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "Skylar." He breathed.

We learned in at the same time and our lips met.

The kiss was full of passion, love, and longing.

It had been a long year apart. Too bloody long if you ask me.

We both thought the other dead. Killed in the most brutal ways. But now, now we were reunited.

And we would never be separated again.

* * *

 **And now Newt and Skylar are finally together. Yay...**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I know it's not the typical reunion, especially with how calmly Minho took Sky's sudden reappearance but it's Minho. I think he likes to be calm all the time; try to keep his cool. You know?**

 **All I realized that the kiss was probably more than a little awkward. Especially since they hated each other in the beginning of the chapter but I felt that this chapter needed them to kiss. Makeup and reassure that their love was still there. You get me?**

 **anyway, keep reading and reviewing. I'll try to have another chapter up soon**

 **Later Gladers...**


	21. Her Tale

**Sorry for not putting this in. I hope you weren't too confused.**

 **Sooo... we're finally back with our Gladers. Yay!**

 **Anyway, this is the next chapter it's slightly boring cause it's just Skylar telling everyone her story you can skip it if you want but I'd recommend at least skimming because I do include some extra information**

 **Also, how did my previous readers get through this story? There are so many stupid spelling errors and grammar corrections that it's a miracle it's legible. Serious. I mean it.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **On With The Story...**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Her Tale

We continued to revel in the joy of our reunion for a full five minutes. We finally had to stop because it was getting late as well as colder. We walked back with more firewood. No one said anything which meant Minho had beaten us to it; that worried me.

As soon as we settled all the boys hugged me except one plus the other girl. I recognized them both.

"Aris!" I ran to hug him but stopped short at his perplexed expression. "You don't remember me do you?" He shook his head nervously. I smiled sadly, the past was in the past. Sure it hurt that my sorta brother didn't remember me but at least we could get to know each other again, without Wicked's influence.

I turned to the girl, hand outstretched and my name on my tongue when I saw her. "Teresa."

She gave me a calculating glance. I saw a flash of recognition but she masked it. "Who are you?"

She said it coldly but my tone matched. "I'm Skylar. What are you doing here?" The last part was truly questioning. I had seen her pocket the walkie-talkie so I knew she had to have some devotion to Wicked, memories or no memories. She had always been their favorite.

"That's none of your business...After all this time, why do we finally have another girl?" The last part was muttered but it echoed off the cave walls.

I smirked as I walked back to Newt. "Jealous I see. We'll get used to it cause we have another girl on the way." I sat next to Newt and intertwined my hands with his. Teresa just glared at me.

Jorge cleared his throat nervously. "Well, umm...Sky I think they would benefit from hearing your tale. I'm sure you're...um..eager to hear theirs."

I nodded before shakily clearing my throat. "Ok...so we've all been in the maze. I don't think Group B had someone to mimic me so Aris you're a little out of the loop. Probably you as well Teresa."

I paused, trying to collect my jumbled thoughts. "So I was the first ever girl in Group A. The Maze Trials had only been running for a year, nearing two when I came up. I was sent as an extra test for Group A. The trials were to gather some type of information from the way our brains work. By adding me to the mix the results were off the charts. Do you all understand what I'm saying? Some of it may get confusing so feel free to interrupt me."

Newt spoke for all of them. "We all understand...to some degree. Just keep going Sky."

I nodded gratefully. "So where was I...right, so I was the first girl in about 30 boys. You can guess how that went but I loved them anyway, 'Cept a few." I shared a smirk with Newt and Minho, all of them remembering David and his behavior.

"Anyway, I was really calm when I came up. All I knew was that my name was Skylar. I refused to speak at first. How long was it before I spoke?" I asked the boys with a small smile. Looking back I had been rather foolish.

Minho laughed while Newt and Frypan grinned. "Shuck. You didn't shuckin' speak for about three weeks. Newtie here was the first to hear your beautiful voice."

I laughed at Minho's response. "As it should be." I continued my story. "Continuing, I tried out for all the jobs and somehow convinced Newt here to talk to Alby who allowed me to try out for Runner. I became a runner and searched the maze. Nothing really happened until I broke my bloody foot." I gently rubbed my ankle; it still wasn't fully healed. "I had run from a griever during the day and just made it back to the Glade. I was fine but I had to stay in bed for over a bloody month. And even then I could barely move!"

The boys failed to hide their snickers at my misfortune. Those with me in the Maze could all recall how much I hated to be idle. I studiously ignored them, a smile playing on my lips. "I studied the maps to pass the time. The day before I could run again, I accidentally overlapped the maps. I looked at them and saw the letter F form. I searched the maps all night and I didn't find any more letters but I now knew that the maps were the key."

I smiled, remembering how much hope I'd felt at my discovery. I had truly believed we'd finally get out of the maze. "I ran into the maze the next day but I didn't write down the route as usual. I was distracted which I guess is why I didn't hear the bloody griever until almost too late. I ran as fast as I could but I crashed into another. I dropped my backpack and broke my foot, again. The bloody Grievers only held me down until a drone dropped in. A man came out and took me to Wicked."

I looked at my hands. I didn't want to see their reactions. "There, I was thrown into a room. Finally, a human graced my presence. He looked like a shuck rat! His name was Janson, worst guy E.V.E.R. He told me stuff about Wicked; some of this and that. Very vague if you ask me. Then, he showed me to the viewing room. Basically, the room where they watched all of you. I met a boy named Thomas there and a girl named Rachel. All very nice. Rachel and I became like sisters. Through her, plus the fact that I was one out of only five teenagers there, I met Aris and Teresa." I stopped because Aris had failed to contain his surprise while Newt and Minho shared glances.

"I'm guessing you know something I don't? I also guess that since she isn't here Rachel didn't make it?" I had hoped for Aris to nod because her fate was not pleasant if she had not died in the maze.

Aris shook his head, pain clouding his eyes. "No, she made it through the maze, barely but they took her as soon as we got to the safe house. They're using her for something...She's as good as dead."

I nodded while a few tears escaped. "I'm sorry...They're using her to harvest a cure. It's bloody barbaric." I looked at Newt and Minho again. "Why do you keep bloody looking at each other?" I snapped.

Newt smiled guiltily while Minho looked nervous. "You said you met a guy named Thomas? What'd he look like?"

I was confused at the weird question but...it was Minho. "Well, he was about my height so tall. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He could be very moody at times. But I grew to love him like a brother. He can also ask a LOT of questions." I frowned, my brain whirling. "Why do you ask? Did Tommy get sent to your maze?" I smacked my head; how had I been so stupid. "He was bloody sent to your maze, wasn't he? He's also the bloody shank I saw follow Brenda. Uh...he was always a hothead. Had to be in the thick of the battle. Too curious if you ask me." All the Gladers nodded.

I shook my head before continuing. "I also met Teresa but we didn't get along to well..." I glanced at Teresa and was met by a cold stare. "I was assigned to the medical wing where I learn medicine with a fellow Doctor. Her name was Mary and she actually should be with the Right Arm. I lost track of her soon after we escaped." I paused in thought. Mary, I hope she remembers me. "Anyway, I lived at Wicked for a couple of months. I didn't do much with the maze, rather I helped with the injuries workers received while scouting. It was quite boring. I learned of the 'cure' after a few days of staying there."

I et out a shaky breath. I could still picture the comatose bodies in the lab room. Aris had mentioned the air ducks one day and after innocently questioning Thomas I'd figured out WICKED's biggest secret. "If you can believe it, WICKED was actually good in the beginning but Chancellor Anderson led it astray. Chancellor Paige is not much better but she's at least looking for another solution. Though, that doesn't stop her from using the kids to harvest the 'cure.' The cure is actually an injection that prevents the spread of the virus in someone infected. Quite stupid if you ask me; I mean we already have the bliss. I don't see why they don't just build off that, make something compatible with our blood...Off track. Sorry."

I sent them all a sheepish smile. "Ok, so I worked with Wicked but I knew next to nothing. I wasn't actually supposed to be there but because I figured out the maps earlier than expected heard I was removed. I would overhear conversations and after a very upsetting one, plus checking to see if it were real, I planned to escape. I overheard Tommy and Rachel one night talking about escape. Tommy couldn't leave and Rachel wouldn't go so they asked me. I was given some information while Mary had the rest. Mary and I escaped pretty easily but Tommy was in charge of security so no watchers. We were separated on the way and I made my way to the warehouse. There I met Brenda and Jorge. I stayed with them. The rest is history."

...

The group sat in silence for awhile.

Frypan broke the silence. "Wow, Sky." Minho whistled in agreement while Newt squeezed my hand. I smiled in thanks. Aris was quiet but he too added his contribution. Only Teresa stayed silent. She had glared at me the whole time. I ignored her.

Jorge spoke up. "I think we should hit the hay. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." We all shuffled around trying to get comfy. I laid my head on Newt and fell asleep, totally ignoring Minho's raised eyebrows and teasing smile. It was a peaceful slumber

* * *

 **The next chapter should be a little more interesting. At least we're finally back with our favorite Gladers**

 **I'll try to update soon**

 **later Gladers...**


	22. George and Billie and Teresa, Oh my!

**Yay! Christmas Break! Finally free!**

 **I should hopefully post a little more frequently with more free time.**

 **Anyway, I wish everyone the best of the holidays; whatever you may celebrate.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Never will either.**

* * *

Chapter 21 - George and Billie and Teresa...Oh My!

I woke early the next morning and found Jorge sitting at the entrance. Untangling myself from Newt, I crept over to him. "Everything alright?"

He nodded staring into the distance. "Just worried. I hope Brenda meets us there. She should know the way."

I smiled at him, trying to reassure him. "You know Brenda. She'll meet us eventually, even if it's in the mountains. She'll probably bash some crank skulls along the way." I patted his shoulder. "She's tough. She'll get through this. Plus, she has Tommy, though I doubt that he's good for her ears. He can talk a mile a minute...but he'll help her."

Jorge nodded even though a frown marred his features.

I broke him out of the trance. "Hypothetically speaking, what should I do if I know someone has a walkie-talkie on them and is possibly communicating with WICKED?"

Jorge didn't look at me. "Hypothetically speaking, you should probably trick them into revealing where they put it or take it off them before we meet the Right Arm. I don't think they will take kindly to spies."

I bit my lip in anxiety."I'll see what I can do." I left and rummaged through my backpack. I gathered up two apples and tossed one to Jorge. "Eat."

He laughed, "yes mother." I joined him in laughing.

The boys and one girl woke slowly. After eating we were on the run again. The city Marcus lived in wasn't too far away. We'd make it there tonight at the latest.

...

I broke off from Newt and walked with Teresa. I started off the conversation easily; asking how she felt about everything and how she handled being the only girl. I got more answers than I thought. I guess finally having another girl helped in making her feel at ease with me. That and maybe trust went both ways and she just wanted to see if she could weedle information out of me.

"How do you feel about WICKED? I mean they're the whole reason we're in this bloody mess."

Teresa looked down, increasing her pace. I ran to catch up, kinda hard with my slight limp. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's fine if you think they're good. I mean their goal is but the ways they use aren't." I nudged her playfully. "I'm here for you if you need a shoulder. Just don't do anything drastic." I looked into her eyes showing her I was serious. "You can talk to me, Teresa. We may not have gotten along when I knew you but we can start over." I saw her smile and thought maybe she had a chance at redemption.

...

As we continued walking Teresa and I became acquainted with one another again. It was like a clean slate. When we stopped for a water break I caught a flash of black against her white shorts. The walkie-talkie!

I 'accidentally' spilled a bit of water on myself and knocked into Teresa when I tried to clean up the mess. As I bumped into her the bump caused the walkie-talkie to fall into the sand. On my way down I grabbed the walkie-talkie. I buried as I got up and smashed it before leaving it in the sand. Problem solved.

...

I talked with Teresa some more before we continued on our journey. I left to find Newt after that. I saw he had a heavy limp. 'Wonder where he got that?...Wait, dumb question...Haha, now we match.' I thought with a bitter laugh.

We ran for another two hours before stopping. I sat next to Newt and decided to be direct with my question. "Newt, can you answer a question?"

He nodded. "Shoot."

I looked at my hands, feeling nervous. "Ummm...I overheard someone say something about George. Do you know what..uh...happened to him?" I stumbled over my words but now I might finally get an answer.

Newt paled at my question, pain entering his brown eyes. "Uh...yeah...one day George got too close to the walls." Newt ran a hand through his blonde locks. "A griever came out and gave George quite a scare. He was stung when we found him. He...uh...didn't make it through the changing. I'm sorry Sky." He gently wiped the lone tear away.

I nodded shakily, "at least I know now. Thanks for telling me Newt."

Newt nodded absently. "You know he only spoke of you toward the end." Newt managed to get out. "I think...I think he remembered you were his sister. He was the only one to insist that you were still alive. Guess he was right." Newt chuckled weakly. George's death hit everyone hard. "Annoying bugger, still right even from the grave."

I gave a small laugh. Newt always seemed to cheer me up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I still had one more question. "How about Billie..."

Newt's eyes darkened. He hated Billie's fate. "He wasn't the same after George passed. Stayed in the glade when we left..." I sighed, closing my eyes in pain. Sweet little Billie was probably gone by now. I'd heard rumors that those who stayed in the mazes were used to harvest a cure. It was only ever rumors but most rumors have a basis of truth. Billie's fate was probably worse than death.

I sniffed, furiously scrubbing my eyes.

It wasn't too long before I was helping Newt up. We were starting to run again.

* * *

 **Sorry about killing off George and what happened to Billie. I'm not even sure if Billie is alive. Think what you want. We never do figure out what happened to those who were left behind...of course, the fate I hinted at was only from the movies.**

 **We'll see a reappearance of Tommy in the next chapter.**

 **Later Gladers...**


	23. Tommy

**Merry Christmas Eve everyone.**

 **For an early present I've decided to gift you with an extra chapter for the week.**

 **Have a happy and safe holiday.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I still only own Skylar. Everything else belongs to James Dasher.**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Tommy

Jorge led us to a small city. "Marcus runs a club. Don't drink anything they offer." He said with a secret smile. "Sky, Minho, and Newt, I want you to check the perimeter and the inside. You never know when Brenda will show."

I nodded at the command. "C'mon you shanks, let's get a look around."

...

We walked in silence. Finally, I asked about their escape just so the silence would end. "So...how'd you guys escape the maze?"

Minho answered. "There was a code in the maps. We had to enter it somewhere in the Cliff."

"The Cliff?" I remember Minho showing me the Cliff the day I was made a Runner. How did they possibly enter a code into that pit of emptiness?

Newt nodded, his lips curving into a hidden smile. "Yeah. It was a bloody illusion. There was a hole in the center but it looked like the sky so you had to be careful to not fall and miss it."

I frowned, still not understanding how they'd escaped. "What did you find once you dropped in?"

Newt rubbed his chin. "It was a room. There were these pods where we believe the grievers slept if you can imagine that. Under a keypad was a button that eventually shut off the grievers once the code was typed into the keypad."

I bit my lip, still not able to imagine how they'd escaped. I guess it was one of those events where you just had to be there otherwise it was impossible to describe.

...

We walked around the building one more time to get a good understanding of the layout. It seemed pretty standard. Four walls, courtyard, and two rooms inside on the ground floor. People were dancing all around inside the place. Drunk from what it looked like. No wonder Jorge warned us about what we drank.

"Who's this Brenda shank you're looking for?" Minho asked as we peaked in a window.

I laughed. It felt so good to laugh with them again. "So eloquently put Minho. She's my sister." They looked at me in such confusion that I laughed again. "I know what you're thinking but she's my actual sister. George was also my brother. I stole some files from Wicked. It had some information. Nothing about our real names but it has family information. Don't know how accurate it is nowadays." I thought of all the people who died every day from the Flare alone. Too many.

...

We finished the perimeter, heading into the club. I pushed passed drunk and dancing teens, eventually losing Minho and Newt in the sea of bodies. As I looked for them, I bumped into a person. The black hair was unmistakable. "Bren? Come on let's get you to safety." Brenda has apparently had some of the drink offered at the club because she didn't protest when I dragged her out. She tripped several times, stumbling over her own feet. I picked her up every time, struggling myself because of my limp. I helped her up some steps, guiding her to the room Jorge said we'd meet in. I could see Newt and Minho dragging an unconscious Tommy.

I tried to get Brenda to move on her own but she soon passed out. Mentally I groaned. 'Just great.'

I hauled her body up the steps until I heard voices, which were thankfully only on the third floor. Still quite a hike. I had to pause over a million times.

Once in there, Aris helped me get Brenda onto a bed. I then preceded to drop heavily into a chair. I was exhausted and my ankle hurt like hell. I was rubbing it tenderly when Newt and Minho came in. They dragged an unconscious Tommy in and laid him near Brenda.

...

In the background, Jorge was trying to 'peacefully' get Marcus to cooperate.

Newt sat next to me and subconsciously rubbed his leg.

"Hurts?" I whispered. This did not need to be heard.

"Yeah." He continued to roughly rub his bad leg.

"You know that will only make it worse."

He replied without thinking. "Yeah...wait..I mean no. Do you know what will help?" He gave me puppy dog eyes while I pondered his request. I dug into my backpack and pulled out a small cube.

"This was invented in the past ten years. It replicates the feel of an actual ice cube. It should help the pain."

He nodded gratefully, taking it. He smiled in relief when the cold soothed the pain.

I put one on my ankle too. "That feels good." I sighed in relief.

Newt looked questioningly at me. "It's from my broken ankle. I broke it again and it hadn't healed right the first time so now I have a slight limp. It only hurts if I run too hard or put a lot of pressure on it." I explained. "How about you? I know where you got it but what's the problem?"

Newt sighed, he hated to talk about it. "When I landed, the fall broke my leg. My ankle was shattered beyond repair. It left me with a heavy limp. I can still run but it hurts at times."

I nodded in understanding. "Maybe Mary might be able to help. Of at least relieve your pain. But for now, we match." That got him to smile; if a bit humorlessly.

I took a look around and saw Brenda stirring. I ran over to her, mindful of Jorge's interrogation.

...

"Hey, how ya feeling?"

Brenda shook her head, "like I've got the worst migraine ever."

I laughed, it was typical Brenda. I gave her my medical ice cube. "If you want you can put this on your head. It might help if you like the cold."

She took it and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Sky. So, what's happened?" I preceded to tell her of all the day's happenings.

...

Brenda was pretty surprised with all that happened in her absence. "How have you not gone insane or... Blown each other up yet?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling at my sister. "Because there were two girls. I'm not sure how Teresa survived so long. She had to be around fifty boys for three days. At least. Fifty boys! Can you imagine?!"

Brenda rolled her eyes at my dramatics. "Yes I can actually." She said it very dryly which made me burst out laughing. It felt good to be with Brenda again.

...

By the time Tommy woke, Jorge was still trying to get Marcus to talk.

We were all bored so Tommy's reawakening brought us some entertainment. I had spent most of the two hours with Newt, Brenda, Clint, Aris, and basically everyone else but Jorge. I spoke to Clint on medicine and Aris on trivial things. It felt good to get to know him again, I had really missed him.

Minho and I talked fighting while sharing jokes. I had missed him too but he can really get annoying! Newt was sympathetic but he laughed at my situation. I just stuck my tongue out at him which made him laugh harder. Brenda was able to get up after ten minutes and she immediately struck up a conversation with Minho.

...

"That's a weird match," I whispered to Newt.

Newt couldn't help but agree. "Imagine Minho as a brother-in-law."

I shivered, imaging that. But a thought soon came into my head and I began giggling. "I'd worry about you more than me. You're my boyfriend." Newt's eyes widened at the thought. I giggled harder.

Newt smirked. "Imagine trying to get alone time together. He'd be so overprotective." That stopped my giggles. I stared wide-eyed at my sister and Minho. Turning back to Newt I shook my head. "I don't even want to go there." We both laughed at all the ridiculous images.

...

When Tommy woke up I was the second person in his face after Teresa. "Hey ya, Tommy. How ya feelin'?" I sounded like an overexcited child but I didn't care.

Tommy looked at me strangely. "Who are you?" He asked warily.

I giggled; I'd been hyper for the past fifteen minutes for no apparent reason other than the fact that I was tired. I'd crash soon but it didn't matter at the moment. "Sorry about that. I'm Skylar." I held out my hand.

Tommy relaxed upon hearing my name. "So your the sister Brenda can't stop talking about." I blushed before shooting a glare at Brenda. She was smirking.

I left to talk to her while Tommy made his way over to Newt. Newt was trying not to laugh at Tommy. He knew I planned to greet Tommy that way.

I looked at Jorge. He had finally beaten some sense into Marcus, literally.

Jorge asked about Marcus' car after he gave us the Right Arms location. He sent Tommy and me to get it.

...

Tommy questioned me relentlessly on everything. Apparently, Newt had filled him in on some things. I tried to do my best and not get irritated but by the time we got back to the group I was ready to rip my ears off. "Newt! Make him stop!" I whined.

Newt just laughed, "now ya know how we felt when he came up from the box. Wouldn't bloody shut up. I'm pretty sure Alby wanted to give him back to the Creators."

I looked pleadingly at Minho. "Surely you can make him bloody shut it. Please?"

Minho laughed along with Newt. "The only one who can make him stop is usually Teresa. Unless you yell loud enough but I wouldn't risk that."

I sighed in defeat. "I guess I'm off to find bloody Teresa." As I passed Tommy I yelled, "bloody hell Tommy! Can it!" He ignored me and continued asking questions.

I found Brenda talking to Teresa. Brenda's eye was twitching, a tell-tale sign that she was irritated as well. I spoke louder that Tommy just to ask Teresa a question. "Teresa! Can you make him bloody stop? I'm ready to pull my bloody ears off cause of him!"

Teresa got the message and went up to Tommy. Whatever she whispered in his ear made him blush madly, leaving him speechless. I caught Teresa's eye and smiled. She smiled back, the first genuine smiled I'd seen on her.

Peace was restored just as Jorge ordered everyone to grab their things and get into Marcus' car.

* * *

 **Now we have the whole gang back together. All they need to do is go and find the Right Arm. Easier said than done. Right?**

 **Anyway, I know I made Thomas rather annoying but I like to think that his inquisitive nature could get out of hand at times. It was really just for comedic purposes.**

 **Sorry if I overdid it.**

 **keep Reviewing:)**

 **later Gladers...**


	24. The Right Arm and Cranks

**Again, I am a complete and utter idiot. I am sooo sooo sorry about this. People are probably so annoyed and confused at this idiot who keeps forgetting chapters.**

 **Happy 2018!**

 **We only have a few more to go until I end this story. I'm very proud. It's my first finished fanfiction. Yay:)**

 **Disclaimer: you know the drill. I don't own anything and I hope you keep reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 23 - The Right Arm and Cranks

Jorge drove the car as we rode to the mountains. I sat between Brenda and Aris. Tommy was behind Aris and next to Teresa, who was next to Clint. Frypan was all alone in the back. It was a deceiving large car. Newt and Minho got to sit in the front; lucky.

The ride was pleasant enough. Tommy asked a few questions but Teresa kept him occupied. I got to chat with Aris and Brenda for most of the ride. In no time we arrived at our destination.

"Are you sure this is the right place, Jorge? It looks quite abandoned." I glanced around at the silent rocks, looking at the peaks of some cliffs.

Jorge nodded unsurely. "Marcus said that they were here or at least around here."

I walked toward a car when the shooting started.

"Bloody traitor. He's led us into the attack zone."

I crouched behind the car and aimed to fire back when a voice stopped me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Drop it and turn around."

I turned around slowly while dropping my gun.

"There you go. Nice and slowly. Hands in the air where I can see 'em." I saw everyone in the same position as me.

My attacker appeared to be a woman in her late forties. I saw two girls handle Jorge and Tommy.

I raised my hands behind my head as I walked to Brenda. She didn't look so hot. "You alright?" I whispered. She nodded but she had a green tinge to her face. I nodded skeptically before shifting as Newt was forced over as well.

There were three girls. The woman who stopped me, a blonde, and a black girl who had her gun pointed at us. These girls meant business.

"Aris?" The blonde spoke up.

I was confused, who are they and how do they know Aris? I watched as the two girls lowered their scarves, looking behind me.

Aris came out from behind me. "Oh my God. Harriet?"

The dark-skinned girl responded. "My God. What the hell are you doing here?"

Aris addressed the blonde. "Sonya."

I watched their reunion only with a slight hint of jealousy. Aris obviously remembered them.

Minho interrupted their reunion, finally asking the question we've all been wondering. "What's happening?"

Aris turned back, "we were in the maze together."

I was still confused. "So that means they're not going to bloody shot us?" I said it very sweetly but my question along with the use of bloody made Newt, who was beside me, laugh. He covered it up with a fake cough.

The blonde, Sonya, nodded to me as the African American girl, Harriet, called out. "We're clear guys. You can come out now."

...

We followed the girls through a mountain pass. Harriet was talking to Tommy. "Back it up, Joe. We're taking them to the base."

"Wait so, how did you get here?" Tommy questioned.

"The Right Arm got us out." She responded

"Wait. The Right Arm? Do you know where they are?"

She gestured to a couple of cars nearby. "Hop in."

...

The drive took less than I expected. I held Newt's hand the whole way. I needed the comfort he provided, "I love you." I whispered.

He looked down at me. "I love you too."

I smiled and leaned over to gently kiss him. His smile was blinding. I laid my head in his lap. He played with my hair on the way. I think I dozed off because before I knew it I was being shaken by Newt.

We had arrived.

...

I hopped out with Newt following me when a man came out of a tent. "Who are they?"

Harriet answered. "They're immunes. Caught them coming up the mountains."

He didn't look convinced. "Did ya check 'em?"

Harriet gestured to Aris. "I know this guy, Aris. I trust him."

The guy shook his head. "Well, I don't. Check 'em."

A guy came over to us. "Hey, boss..." The guy pointed out Brenda who looked sickly and was shaking. Before any of us knew it she had fallen over.

Jorge cried out, moving to her. "Brenda! Brenda!"

"What's going on?" The man shouted.

Jorge ignored him. "Brenda! Brenda. Brenda, talk to me." Brenda muttered a few words. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

'Why was she sorry?' I wondered.

"Brenda?" My voice was soft and quiet. I felt Newt tighten his grip on my hand. He was the only thing keeping me from joining Jorge next to my sister. I wanted to know what was wrong but I feared the answer.

The man was getting upset. "What's going on with her?" He demanded.

Jorge looked ready to cry. "I don't know. Brenda, are you all right? Brenda? Talk to me." I stood still with Newt and the Gladers. This was a private moment.

I noticed the man lift up her pant leg. He backed away quickly. "What the hell! Shit! Crank! We got a Crank!" He pulled out a gun.

"No!" Both Jorge and I had screamed at the same time.

"No!" I called out again.

...

I tried to reach Brenda but Newt held me back. Some of the other men grabbed Jorge, holding him back.

Tommy broke from the men holding us back. He ran in front of the man with the gun, standing protectively in front of Brenda "Wait, wait!"

The guy pointed the gun at Tommy. I struggled harder. No more of my family would die. Not when we were so close to freedom.

"Step back!" The man yelled.

Tommy stood his ground. "Listen, okay? This just happened, okay? She's not dangerous yet."

I watched silently as Tommy argued with the man. I had ceased my struggles.

"You shouldn't have brought her here!" The man was getting red in the face.

"I know." Tommy sounded a little defeated.

"We let Cranks in here now, the safe haven doesn't last a week! Step back!" The man ordered again but he couldn't shot Brenda without Tommy moving.

"I understand, okay? I understand. Just listen. Please. Please, okay? I told her that you could help. Okay? No. There's got to be something you can do."

The man pushed Tommy away and loaded his gun. "Yeah, there is...I can put her out of her misery." He aimed.

"No! you can't!" I screamed but it was in vain. I broke from Newt's grip only to be held back by some men. Jorge was really struggling now. "No! No!"

...

A woman came out. "Vince, that's enough! Let him go. Let them go!"

The man, Vince, argued. "She's infected, Doc. There's nothing we can do for her."

The woman shook her head. "No, but he can...Hello, Thomas, Skylar." I smiled as I brushed off the men holding me. Mary was here. She'd help.

Tommy looked bewildered "What? You know me?"

Mary looked thoughtful while the Gladers all looked at Tommy for an answer. "Interesting. It makes sense, they'd put you in the maze. Though I must admit...I was worried they'd kill you after what you did."

Tommy looked even more confused. "What I did?"

Mary looked up from Brenda "The first time we spoke, you said you couldn't take it anymore...watching your friends die, one by one. The last time we spoke...you gave me the coordinates of every WICKED compound, trial, and lab. You also freed one of your own from WICKED." All eyes turned to me.

Vince looked at Tommy with newfound respect. "He was our source."

Mary nodded, smiling at Tommy. "We couldn't have pulled all this off without him." She motioned for two men to come over. She gestured to Brenda before pointing to us and all the Gladers. "Take her to the tent. Get these guys some warm clothes." She led Tommy away from us toward what I assumed was the medical tent.

I followed, hoping to learn something. Mary was an expert in her field and if she knew how to cure the Flare I wanted to know too.

Tommy was thanking Mary. "Thanks for this."

She shook her head. "Hey, it's the least we can do. Thomas, come on. I need to get some blood from you." She looked back at me. "You as well Skylar. You might want to learn this in case you ever need it."

* * *

 **And the Right Arm is here. Yay!**

 **Anyway...this chapter seemed kind of boring to me. Nothing really happened, even if I did love writing the crank part with Brenda.**

 **Also, there were some quotes from the Scorch Trials movie so I don't own them either.**

 **I'll try to post soon**

 **later Gladers...**


	25. A cure?

**Bet you loved the title.**

 **You'll have to read to find out**

 **Hahaha...*coughing*...hahaha**

 **Disclaimer: I hate doing these but whatever...I don't own anything. Keep reviewing, please**

* * *

Chapter 24 - A Cure?

I listened to Mary as she worked on the supposed cure. She'd drawn blood from Thomas and was mixing it with a bunch of other chemicals.

"In the beginning, we were lost. All we knew for sure was that the younger you were, the stronger your chances." Mary stopped working, looking at me and Tommy.

Tommy frowned, "You worked for WICKED?"

Mary nodded her eyes far away. " A long time ago. You know, at first, we had the best intentions. Find a cure, save the world. It was clear you kids were the key because you were immune. But why?" She resumed working again, talking and mixing at the same time. "Eventually, we found an answer. An enzyme produced by the brains of the immune. Once separated from the bloodstream... it can serve as a powerful agent to slow the spread of the virus."

I glanced at Brenda again. She was in a fitful sleep, tossing and turning. Jorge was sitting with her.

"So, you found a cure?" Tommy questioned with hope in his voice. I sat up straighter as well. Surely the Right Arm hadn't found a cure. They would be so afraid of cranks entering the safe haven if they had.

Mary shook her head sadly. "Not exactly. The enzyme can't be manufactured, only harvested from the immune. The young. Of course, that didn't stop WICKED. If they had their way they'd sacrifice an entire generation. All for this," She held up the small syringe reverently. "A gift of biology. Of evolution. But one not meant for all of us." Mary injected it into Brenda and she immediately settled down.

"How long will that give her?"

Mary regarded Tommy with sad eyes "It's different for everyone. A few months maybe. But that's the catch, isn't it? She'll always need more."

Mary began cleaning up. She smiled sadly as she watched me looking at Jorge and Brenda. They shared a special bond, forged due to survival. I was an outsider, even after living with them for a year.

"Okay. Let's go outside. Let them rest. Let's go. She'll be fine." Mary stopped on her way to the door "Thomas. Skylar?

He looked back at Brenda who was being watched by Jorge. I let them be. I didn't want to intrude. I'd see Brenda later.

...

"You know she can't come with us, right?" Thomas nodded. He left the medical tent but I stayed behind.

"Can you write down the formula for that? It might come in handy."

Mary nodded and wrote something down. I took the paper. "Do you happen to have good internet here? I still haven't looked at that drive. I still have the laptop though. Do you know where it would work best?" I'd swiped a flash drive and laptop from WICKED when I escaped. There had never been a good time to examine the contents. The warehouse didn't have a good internet connection and I had usually been on missions. Not the best place to look at top secret files.

Mary looked out of the tent. "Where your friends are. There you should get a decent image."

I smiled. "Thanks."

...

I left to find my friends. But before I did that I changed into something warmer. It was bloody freezing in the mountains.

I moved closer to my friends, just enough so they could see me and I'd be able to hear them.

I flipped on the laptop and plugged in the drive. Several of the files contained plans for finding the cure. Another file contained notes while the last one, updated a few days before I escaped, was mindblowing.

It was a formula. A very complex one but it was based on making a substitute for blood and creating a whole new concept.

This idea was revolutionary! This idea could be the cure.

At the bottom was Tommy's name.

 **.**

 **.**

 **W**

 **I**

 **C**

 **K**

 **E**

 **D**

 **.**

 **I**

 **S**

 **.**

 **G**

 **O**

 **O**

 **D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N: Hahaha...Bet you're complaining right now about how evil I am. Bet you thought I'd end it there...** **I thought about it but thought I'd be too cruel.** **...)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tommy! Get your shank butt over here! Bring Teresa and Aris!"

They scrambled to come over.

"Look at this. Do you realize what it is? This could be exactly what we need!" I showed them the formula, letting Aris take the computer to scroll through the files. "Tommy, were you working on a cure before you were sent into the maze?"

He bit his lip. "I can't remember." He told me remorsefully.

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. "Does any of this look familiar? Aris? Teresa?"

Aris shook his head in a negative but Teresa nodded. "When we escaped WICKED had given me my memories back. I totally agreed with them but Sky changed my mind." Everyone turned their eyes to her as she explained. "It's not right to use kids in this way. We should have saved as many as we could and hidden or something. Anything but the Trials!"

Teresa grabbed Tommy's hand when he still seemed confused. "But Tom, you were working on a cure before you were sent down. I never knew you finished but you seemed to have been onto something. I know you spent a lot of time researching and annoying the doctors."

Teresa handed me the laptop back. "Sky, we have to show this to Mary, now!" I shut the lid and raced off after Teresa, leaving two very confused boys and an even more confused group of Gladers. Minho's voice drifted after me. "What just happened?"

...

Teresa and I rushed into the hospital tent. "Mary!"

She turned around surprised. "What do you need?"

"We...found...something.." Teresa responded, trying to breathe after running.

Mary looked at me for clarification. I handed her the laptop. "That drive was Tommy's. It contains a formula that might be a cure! It might need some tweaking to compute with injections already in the bloodstream but it looks solid. Of course, it needs to be tested but so do most things."

Mary's eyes widened as I spoke: "Let me see."

...

We spent an hour looking at the formula then we started tweaking it. Brenda was to be our test subject since she was the only crank around. I'd ask Jorge for permission when we tested the formula.

We had to take into account that Brenda was given the 'cure' with real blood. We also had to look into whether or not weight and height mattered.

Four hours later and a lot of math, we had a solid compound. The formula looked complex but in reality, you just had to get the blood substitute, plasma, and mix it together with a bunch of other things. When we were ready I went to find Jorge for permission to give it to Brenda.

...

I found him sitting away from all the hustle and bustle of the camp. "Jorge, we've created something that might be the cure. We need your permission to test it on Brenda." I knelt down and grabbed his hands when he didn't answer. "It won't hurt her. It just might prove some discomfort though. Can we do it?"

Jorge nodded slowly. "I trust you." Anything to save Brenda.

I hugged him gratefully. "Thank you."

...

I ran back to the tent. Mary had created the injection and she was preparing Brenda to receive it. I nodded as she looked at me. "Jorge said we can do it."

Mary nodded. "This should cure her. We'll know if the bite disappears. If it doesn't then it didn't work and Brenda shouldn't be in any more danger than already. She might toss and turn though because the disease is in her blood and we're causing it to travel to the wound and 'explode' for lack of better terms."

I took a deep breath as Teresa created more copies of the formula in case it worked. She didn't do blood so she wouldn't be injecting Brenda, I would. "Give me the needle."

Mary handed me the needle and I injected Brenda. She kept moving away from me but I got it in eventually. She stopped moving as soon as I injected her but then she started to toss and turn violently. We backed up slowly. Brenda continued to toss and turn and moan in pain for the next half hour but when she stopped we all approached.

Her leg still had the bite but it was slowly receding. We watched until it disappeared completely.

"Yes," I whispered. There was hope yet.

Mary couldn't believe what we'd accomplished. "After all these years..."

Teresa shook her head. "We still have to make sure its permanent. And we don't know how well it'll work on cranks past the gone." She didn't want to overlook anything.

Mary nodded in agreement with Teresa's words.

"So we'll have to watch her for a year?" I questioned. Brenda wouldn't be happy with that but she'd suck it up since being watched by scientists was better than dying.

Mary nodded grimly. "It's for the best. The one WICKED created should only last a few months at the most. If in a year she's still cured we can either go to WICKED or try and cure people ourselves." Mary moved over to a chair, sitting down heavily. "I still can't believe we never thought to look into the blood. I mean, we found a cure using blood. How did we continue to think the problem was in the brain?"

I shook my head, smiling at WICKED's idiocy. "I don't know but WICKED's not exactly known for being out of the box thinkers. Plus, they never asked the kids, who were supposedly gifted and smart, for their opinions or theories."

Teresa laughed, feeling free for the first time in months. "So true. I can't tell you how many of my ideas were shot down due to their narrow-minded thinking. Even if I was devoted to WICKED they still saw us as only test subjects."

...

I took one look at Brenda, who was sleeping peacefully, before leaving the tent. Jorge was pacing outside.

"She's sleeping," I told him. His shoulders sagged in relief. "The bite disappeared but we're not sure if it's permanent."

He nodded before engulfing me in a big hug. "Thank you for trying Sky. It means a lot to her and me. You're a great sister."

I blushed and hugged him back. "And you're a great role model. I may have only known you for a year but you've been like a father to me. I know Brenda sees you in the same light. We both consider you family. So thank you for taking care of us."

Jorge hugged me once more before shoving me gently in the direction of my friends. "Go tell them the news." I nodded happily. Jorge smiled as I raced off. He shook his head fondly before entering the medical tent.

...

I ran to my friends and surprised Newt by kissing him full on the lips. It was a quick kiss but it left him blushing and me grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Care to tell me why I deserved a kiss like that?" Newt whispered to me with a smirk.

I blushed but addressed everyone when I spoke. "We think we've found a cure for the Flare. Mary is hopeful and so am I." I told them excitedly.

Newt congratulated me with a quick kiss. "I'm proud of you love."

Minho patted me on the back. "Nice work Sky. But," He paused, a smirk appearing on his face. "I think I'll refrain from kissing you."

I gently smacked his arm. "Shank!" I said in embarrassment.

Tommy smiled at me, saying all he needed in that smile while Aris ran off to tell his friends.

Teresa was nowhere to be seen which was odd. She;d been as happy as me with the breakthrough. "Has Teresa been by?"

Tommy shook his head. "No, but she ran by just a minute ago. She had a hand on her neck as if in pain. I tried to follow but she said to give her space. Maybe she went to Mary?" His last sentence came out as more of a question.

I frowned. "Maybe..." But that wasn't possible. I'd just come from the medical tent. Teresa wasn't anywhere near there. "I can't imagine where she'd be. I just came from the medical tent and she wasn't there. Mary should look... at her neck..." My eyes widened. They wouldn't...they would!

"Guys, I need you to be ready for anything. I think I know why Teresa ran but I need you to trust me. I have to hurry. The clock is ticking and I don't have time to explain." I left, running as fast as I could to the medical tent.

The boys called after me but I ignored them.

"Mary!"

* * *

 **I feel evil *hides behind tree as angry mob comes by***

 **Had to do it. The chapter was getting long. Plus, I could have ended it earlier.**

 **I'll post soon.**

 **Later Gladers...**


	26. Planning

**Okay, first, I'm a totaly idiot. Third chapter mistake in the same story. Personal record. I was adding this chapter when I noticed a mistake in the numbering. It appears that I left out Chapters 20 and 23. I have since fixed that so if anyone was confused that should clear everything up. At least Chapter 20 wasn't really important like my other chapter mistake. Chapter 23 on the other hand was important so if anyone had questions about why the group was suddenly with the Right Arm this should clear things up. Hopefully.**

 **Anyway sorry for the confusion.**

 **Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger...**

 **So there's only like, 4 maybe more, chapters left to the story...*fake cry*...it's the end of an era.**

 **Okay, I'm done. You'll have to listen to a bunch of emotional dialogue when I'm on the last chapter. Just a heads up...**

 **Disclaimer: *sighs*...this is getting boring...*man with briefcase fills out some papers and glares*...fine...*rolls eyes*...I don't own anything. Not a single thing, except Skylar. Keep reviewing and reading**

 **And the story continues...**

* * *

 _Chapter 25 - Planning_

I burst into the medical tent. Mary was talking to Vince. "Mary, we need to move. Now!" Vince gave me a withering look so I hastened to explain myself. "WICKED can track us. I think they branded Teresa or something. She doesn't believe bloody WICKED anymore but when they gave back her memories they might have planted a bloody microchip too. We have to pack. Now!"

Jorge had removed the one in my neck the day after I escaped. Due to the storm, WICKED would've had a hard time tracking me even if they realized I was gone. It would've taken them days to start the search. The worst sandstorm in months had been battling with Mother Nature. that day. Jorge told me WICKED branded all of their test subjects with a microchip just in case they were captured or ran away.

Mary was looking grim while Vince was already out and shouting orders. "I'll clean up the medical tent. I want all of your friends to carry a copy of the formula in case. You get your friends to help clean up. We should have this packed up and ready to go in 15 minutes. That is if everyone helps. Jorge can take Brenda. She should be waking soon anyway. I need you to find Teresa. Tell her to stall them. Don't make any deals with them. They never keep their word."

I nodded before running back to Newt and the guys. "Bloody WICKED might be tracking us. We have to pack up. They need every helping hand. I'm going to find Teresa." Newt nodded grimly. I gave him a small smile, speaking without looking behind me. "No, that does not mean you, Tommy. It's a girl thing. I might be the only one to get through to her." I knew without turning around that Tommy was blushing. I didn't mean to be rude but Tommy had a short temper and Teresa didn't need that right now.

"We need to hurry. They could be on their way as we speak. I think we're hiding the stuff in the mountains. I have to go. Remember to help!" I raced off. Teresa was probably up on the mountain ledge overlooking the camp. Tommy had motioned in that direction when he informed me that Teresa had run off.

...

I climbed as quickly as I could.

I found her sitting on the ledge. She was crying.

"Sky! You have to help me. WICKED is coming and I can't do anything to stop them." She sobbed. "They said if I told them the location they'd spare us but I knew they were lying. They never spare rebels. They'll take us all and start the Trials again. They're desperate for a cure."

I hugged her, trying to reassure her. "It'll be alright. We're packing as we speak so as long as they don't come in the next twenty minutes we're safe. I think that they will leave some tents up, no supplies, just to fool bloody WICKED. It's not your fault and I'm glad you didn't listen to them. They never keep their word. It's not your fault."

Teresa wiped her eyes, giving me a small smile.

"Do you know how long until they get here?"

Teresa shook her head. "No, but I stalled them for a good amount of time and I told them you weren't leaving so I think they'll get here in thirty minutes or so. It's a good hike away from their precious complex."

I nodded, holding out my hand to her. "How 'bout we go help pack up?"

We came down the mountain smiling.

* * *

 **Short chapter. Next one should be longer.**

 **Anyway...you know how in the Scorch Trials the kids have a tag? The tracker thing that identifies them as WICKED property. It was in the movies when they meet Jorge for anyone who is still confused.**

 **Well, they have that here too. WICKED was able to put a chip inside Teresa when they gave her memories back. That's how they were able to talk to her. The walkie-talkie was destroyed a few chapters back.**

 **And remember, Teresa is good.**

 **Haha...play on words...**

 **later Gladers...keep reviewing and I'll post soon**


	27. WICKED is Back, for Round 2

**Soooo...I'm back! Yay:)**

 **Here's the next chapter**

 **This is the longest chapter yet. Ohhhh.**

 **Notice: will not strictly follow the movie. Close but not perfect**

 **Also, I have rewritten this twice so I would recommend reading it again.**

 **Disclaimer: I hate doing these things...*glares at a man across the table*...I don't own anything. ...*looking at the man*...happy?...*he just continues to stare...**

* * *

 _Chapter 26 - WICKED is Back, for Round 2_

 _Previously..._

 _I climbed as quickly as I could._

 _I found her sitting on the ledge. She was crying._

 _"Sky! You have to help me. WICKED is coming and I can't do anything to stop them." She sobbed. "They said if I told them the location they'd spare us but I knew they were lying. They never spare rebels. They'll take us all and start the Trials again. They're desperate for a cure."_

 _I hugged her, trying to reassure her. "It'll be alright. We're packing as we speak so as long as they don't come in the next twenty minutes we're safe. I think that they will leave some tents up, no supplies, just to fool bloody WICKED. It's not your fault and I'm glad you didn't listen to them. They never keep their word. It's not your fault."_

 _Teresa wiped her eyes, giving me a small smile._

 _"Do you know how long until they get here?"_

 _Teresa shook her head. "No, but I stalled them for a good amount of time and I told them you weren't leaving so I think they'll get here in thirty minutes or so. It's a good hike away from their precious complex."_

 _I nodded, holding out my hand to her. "How 'bout we go help pack up?"_

 _We came down the mountain smiling._

 _/_

Vince set us to work clearing all the supplies out. He decided to leave four empty tents up to fool WICKED. We left some extra boxes and sleeping bags inside just in case WICKED was smart enough to look.

We had all sat down to eat our dinner, apples with a granola bar, when we heard the drones. We all scattered for effect.

I felt true fear when the screaming started.

I'd lost Newt in the chaos. And Minho had tacked someone when Sonya was being dragged away. I hadn't seen Thomas or Teresa yet. But I knew where Teresa would be. And I knew what my job was in the worst case scenario.

I prayed that everyone survived this. We'd just discovered a cure. No more death. Not when we were so close to peace.

...

"Well look who we have here. The escaped subject. Ava will be glad to have you back."

I turned at the familiar voice. "Rat Man." I'd picked up on the name the Gladers called him, finding the name spot on. "Or should I say, Mr. Janson?" I smirked at his annoyed look. I tried to run but a man grabbed me from behind.

I kicked and struggled but they dragged me over to the others. I was one of the last to arrive, Harriet was thrown next to Sonya a minute after I was none so gently thrown to the ground.

Newt was beside me. He glared at the men for their rough handling but we were in no position to protest. " Are you alright?" He asked, concern clear in his brown eyes.

I nodded, trying not to think about my bruised backside before they came back. They were identifying us.

They roughly checked my neck but Rat Man was called over since my chip had been removed. "Clever girlie. But it won't save you." He sneered at me. "Subject A13, finally caught." He told the henchmen. They moved through us quickly but Rat Man still seemed dissatisfied. "Where's Thomas?"

...

I looked around, knowing Newt was doing the same. I was glad Tommy got away. If he was gone there was still hope.

"Right here." A voice called from my left. I didn't need to look to know Tommy had voluntarily come forward. I mentally groaned. He was shoved into line next to Minho.

"Why didn't you run?" Minho asked. He'd been brought in before me. I wanted to know Tommy's answer too. He didn't seem to put off by being captured.

"I'm tired of running." He answered, looking ahead as his neck was roughly checked.

I looked at Newt. "What's he talkin' about?"

Newt shook his head, frowning. "Probably something brave and incredibly stupid."

I smiled slightly before being jerked into a standing position. "Load them in!" I saw Teresa come out with Chancellor Paige.

...

Teresa was silent while Chancellor Paige walked over to us.

I knew without looking that all the Gladers, especially Tommy were looking at Teresa in betrayal.

"Janson. I see we've caught up with A13. Good job." She continued to look us over. "I want you all to know that what we're doing is for humanity's sake. We're trying to save the human race." She paused for effect. " Remember: WICKED Is Good. We're looking for a cure. I swore an oath to find one." She didn't flinch from all the glares that were being directed at her from the resistance. "I'm not evil I'm a Doctor. I just need more time." She walked away and Teresa looked at me. This was my cue.

I stomped on my captor's foot and made my way to my feet I felt Newt's eyes follow my every move. "And what if we don't have more time? You can't keep using us! We are the only hope for humanity." I went to tell Ava Paige about our breakthrough, that was the plan, but I couldn't speak.

The pain was unbearable. I grabbed my shoulder, grimacing when my hand came back bloody. I looked at Janson in shock. His gun was still smoking.

Newt moved to help me as Janson stormed over. He glanced at Ava for a moment before she spoke. "I want everyone ready to be brought back to the compound."

Janson pulled me from Newt's arms, pushing me out of line. "Skylar!" Newt shouted from behind me. I turned to give him a reassuring look but turning my head seemed to aggravate the bullet wound.

"You know, I never liked you." Janson hissed in my ear. "You were a risk we never should have taken."

I saw Tommy move from the corner of my eye. I smirked in spite of myself. "Well I guess I've lived up to my title."

...

Everything happened so fast.

Tommy broke from the guards when they started loading people in. He grabbed something from his jacket shouting, "stand back. I said stand back!" I looked up to see Tommy standing there holding some dynamite.

"Thomas, don't do this!" Ava Paige warned. Tommy wasn't going to listen. I saw all my friends move to him too. "We're ready Thomas." They were going to go out on their terms.

I struggled to break away from Janson when he kicked the back of my shins, knocking my feet right out from under me. He grabbed the back of my jacket, pulling me into a kneeling position. He kept his foot just on the side of my injured ankle. I struggled until I felt the metal barrel of a gun. I stilled.

Janson pressed the gun to my head, his hand pressing against my injured shoulder. "Thomas drop it...or she dies."

I stared defiantly ahead. I would not let him win. Janson saw this and applied even more pressure to my injuries.

I whimpered. I saw Newt waver as Janson taunted them. "Come on Thomas, don't you want to save her? I promise that if you drop the dynamite I will not harm her." My eyes widened in fear. He basically just said he'd kill me whether or not Tommy dropped it. Janson never kept his promises.

Tommy was valuable to their experiments but I wasn't. Janson didn't care if I lived or died as long as Tommy was within their grasp. Even if he was broken.

"Tommy, don't believe him! He's lying!...ahh" Janson dug his fingers into my bloody shoulder. I tried to keep from screaming in pain. All of my friends could see through my act.

Tommy dropped the dynamite. "Now, let her go." Newt inched toward me, ready to accept me into his arms. I gazed at him sadly, never breaking eye contact. My lips moved, trying to tell him that I loved him. I knew what would happen next. Janson didn't lose.

...

Janson smiled as he reasier the gun. "You're so easily fooled."

He pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What happened next was a blur.

I saw Newt and Tommy run forward and I heard Janson pull the trigger.

Next thing I know I'm falling face first into the dirt. My ears rang from the bullet but I didn't feel a thing. Shock coursed through me, numbing any pain I might have felt.

Newt rushed over to me. "Are you alright Sky? I'll bloody kill him if he hurt you!"

I nodded shakily, checking myself for any wounds. I certainly didn't feel like I'd been shot. "I think I'm fine. Just shaken." I realized what'd I'd just escaped. All the pain came back like a thundering herd.

I grimaced as I felt my shoulder throb. "My shoulder is killing me but I'll live." I looked into his eyes, searching for answers. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Newt looked over at Janson. I followed his gaze.

...

"Teresa?" I tried to get up but my foot wouldn't let me.

Teresa was lying on the ground. Blood was slowly pooling around her. Janson sat near her, he was looking at the gun in satisfaction. There was an odd gleam in his eyes. "Well. it missed its target but one traitor less is nothing."

Red clouded my vision. If I wasn't sitting down I'd have rushed at him. I growled in rage. "How dare you! You just bloody shot someone!" I wanted to rip his shuck face off...but Tommy beat me to it.

Tommy howled in rage and sadness before pouncing on Rat Man.

Minho pulled him off before he could kill him(pity) but Janson definitely came off looking worse for wear.

Everyone else was still frozen.

I stared sadly at Teresa. 'She can't be dead.' I watched with baited breath as Teresa's chest rose the tiniest bit. I tugged on Newt. "Newt, help me closer. Please." Maybe we might just have a miracle.

Newt helped me over and I checked her pulse, as well as checking her body to find the bullet. Her pulse was beating, if faintly. "Bloody hell! Guys, she's alive!" I moved my hand against her stomach, trying to ignore the blood as I searched for metal. Bingo!

"The bullet didn't hit her heart. It must've hit her stomach!" Teresa was lucky. The bullet didn't feel too deep. How it happened is beyond me. "She has a chance. Mary, we need you now!" Tommy rushed over, followed by Mary.

Mary did a double check and pronounced my findings true. "We need to get her stabilized. You too Sky, you need treatment before infection can set in. Ava, if you care for these kids you better call off your men. At least until we stabilize Teresa. We also need to discuss something with you." Ava Paige complied with Mary's orders, shocked by what had happened. Janson was being tied up by Minho and Vince. He wasn't right in the head at the moment and he was a danger to others.

Newt helped me to the medical tent. Tommy was in front of us carrying Teresa while Doctor Paige and Mary led the way.

As soon as we were situated, me in a bed and Teresa being cared for, Mary went straight to the truth. "What would you do if we said we found a cure?"

Doctor Paige looked stunned at Mary's words. "I would ask you to prove it."

Mary nodded, smiling at her old friend. "I wouldn't expect any less. Sky, after I check you over and stabilize Teresa get Brenda please."

...

As soon as I was patched up and Teresa was stabilized I left in search of Brenda. Tommy mentioned that she'd left the medical tent as soon as WICKED came. Jorge helped keep her from danger.

I'd have asked Tommy if he'd seen my sister but he'd been kicked out of the tent when he kept getting in the way.

Newt joined me in my search. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, glancing worriedly at my arm. Mary had cleaned and bandaged my shoulder before creating a makeshift sling so I didn't damage my muscles and more than I have already.

"Right as rain. Mary is one of the best doctors WICKED had. Don't worry."

Newt nodded reluctantly. He hated when others were in pain and he couldn't do anything to help. I kissed his cheek. "How 'bout we think of something happier. Like the possible cure.." I prompted.

Newt chuckled but went along with me. "You know, if this cure works we can have a semi-normal life now."

I tried to imagine life without fear. It seemed pretty nice. Maybe we'd all live on the same street and have small campouts every month just like back in the Glade. "Yeah, we'll all have houses near each other and meeet at least once a week."

Newt nodded, smiling as he imagined the future. "It'll be great. Maybe we'll find our families." Newt desperately wanted to know how he'd been brought to WICKED. If he had a family.

I smiled sadly. I knew what Newt wanted but the truth was most kids had been found after their parents were killed. "And maybe we'll make new ones." I tried to ignore the blush that crept onto my face. Newt smiled gently before leaning in for a kiss.

...

We eventually found Brenda talking with Tommy and Minho, or more like calming Tommy down while Minho watched. It was quite hilarious. "Brenda, Mary needs you. I'll deal with Tommy." Brenda nodded gratefully. Newt raised his eyebrows but I just smirked evilly.

I walked up to Tommy, pretending like I wanted to whisper something to him. When he leaned down to hear me I screamed: "Calm the hell down Tommy!"

Newt and Minho burst out laughing while Tommy rubbed his ear. I smirked before laughing with my friends. Tommy glared at us grumbling the whole time. Finally, we calmed down. I felt a bit bad for what I'd done but Tommy needed a shock to help him calm down.

"Tommy, Teresa will be fine. Your girlfriend will live." He blushed when I said girlfriend and Minho started whispering to Newt. They were going to give Tommy a very hard time after that comment.

I turned away, intending on finding out Ava Paige's reaction. I tried to hide my evil smile.

"What's with calling me, Tommy?" He looked desperate to change the subject. "It's a British thing," I called back to him, still walking away.

...

I made it to the medical tent just as Mary was explaining to Doctor Ava Paige what we had done. "So you see Ava, we might have a cure - that doesn't involve draining kids!" Ever since I'd told Mary what they were doing to the kids she'd been waiting to let her anger out.

Doctor Paige looked stunned. She'd never thought a cure could have been found. That's why she'd okayed the harvesting of the only semi-cure they'd discovered.

"Is there any way to revive the kids you drained?" Mary demanded.

Doctor Paige shook her head sadly. She hated herself for what she'd allowed to be done. Especially to those poor children. "Not that I know of. I mean, it should be theoretically possible. But I'm not sure if they'd be alive. It's one of the things I regret most." She sat down in a nearby chair. "You have truly opened my eyes, Mary. If this works I'll gladly devote my time to finding a way to revive those kids and giving everyone their memories back, if they want them of course."

I came in and sat with Brenda. Brenda had a bored expression on her face as she sat on the bed next to Teresa. "What's happened?"

Brenda shrugged, watching the two women. "They've been talking for the last 15 minutes. I was just needed as proof. I still have scars so Paige could see what the cure had done."

I bit my lip, allowing some worry to show. "Do you think it'll really be the cure?"

She gave me a gentle one-armed hug. "I hope so."

* * *

 **This was originally two separate chapters but I decided this deserved to be a nice long chapter**

 **Only two chapters left! Can you believe it?**

 **I will post the last chapters soon. Any ideas for a sequel? I have some ideas but none that are good.**

 **If I do make a sequel it'll be called Dark as the 'Night'**

 **It will be set five years in the future and Janson has to make a return. He'll be the main antagonist. The flare also has to make a reappearance.**

 **Any ideas will help**

 **...**

 **Also, I noticed when I was rereading this that I missed several crucial parts of the Scorch Trials movie. For plot's sake, Mary will not die. Also, Jorge will not courageously ride over a helicopter in a truck. Sorry to disappoint. It just doesn't fit into my storyline.**

 **Anyway, that should cover any movie issues anyone has.**

 **Later Gladers**


	28. The Beginning of an End

**Sorry if this sucks, I was trying to make the world seem brighter.**

 **Credit to Caylaillea for giving me the idea for this revised version. I appreciated your review on my former story.**

 **The final chapter will be posted on Thursday, just in time for The Death Cure on Friday.**

 **Please ignore any medical information that is wrong. I am in no ways a doctor.**

 **I hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

 _Chapter 27 - The Beginning of an End_

It took a week for Teresa to awaken. Since then Tommy's barely left her side, which both annoyed and thrilled Teresa. Now she was up and walking. It hurt a little to breathe but she'd be fine.

My wound was healing nicely too. Mary was optimistic about my recovery. With new medical discoveries, my shoulder would heal quicker than it might have in the past. I no longer needed a cast just bandages to prevent infection.

We were all having a great bonfire to celebrate. Most of the adults were leaving us to it, only warning us about setting the place on fire. All the Gladers, plus the girls and Aris from Group B, and Brenda would be there. It was going to be so much fun; almost like old times.

...

The bonfire was a hit. We sat on logs around a fire, sipping a drink that wasn't as exciting as Gally's recipe.

We all shared stories and memories. We laughed and cried.

It was perfect.

Then we also played truth or dare. Let me tell you, that was funny.

I dared Minho to kiss Brenda and he did it. Brenda was left looking pretty smug after that. She'd confided in me about his surprising hesitation regarding their mutual attraction to one another.

Minho, for the first time since I've known him, blushed. We all laughed our butts off. Minho got me back by daring me to kiss Aris.

After he said that everyone yelled, "MINHO!"

I turned beet red while Aris paled, glancing at Newt for a moment. I don't think he'd ever kissed a girl; that he could remember; I remember Rachel telling me about wanting to kiss him right before I escaped. I wonder if she ever did it.

I leaned in, quickly kissing him, before pulling away and moving closer to Newt. Aris moved closer to Tommy, blushing as red as a tomato.

"No offense Aris, but that was like kissing my brother, Bloody weird!" I glared at my laughing friend. "Minho, I'm gonna get you back for this ya shuckin' shank."

Aris nodded in agreement to everything I had said.

When it was Aris' turn he whispered something in my ear. It made me giggle. Aris smiled smugly, "I dare you to tell us the most embarrassing moment of your life."

Minho looked tough but I saw his eyes move across the area looking for an escape. Tommy noticed it too. "Are ya going to tell us Minho? Or are you chicken?" Tommy then preceded to cluck like a chicken, making us all laugh.

Minho glared at Tommy before answering with fake indifference. "Uhh...yeah...ok, so once I was caught stealing the hair products in the Glade." He muttered.

"That was You?! I was constantly looking for the brush! I actually had to wait by the box one week! I woke up at 5 am! 5 am on my day off!" I exclaimed in outrage. Everyone laughed, I joined in after getting over my shock. Minho took it bravely even if he kept looking for a way out.

Minho got his revenge when it was his turn again. "Newt, I dare you to kiss Thomas - on the lips." Both Newt and Tommy groaned at his dare. Teresa and I locked eyes, silently communicating.

I smirked, winking at her. "I'm alright with it. If Newt ever turned out to be gay, I would want him to be with Thomas. To have little newtmas children running around." Aris spit out his drink in laughter as everyone but Newt, Thomas, and Minho laughed.

Teresa smirked at the boys. "Go on boys, we don't have all night." She lifted her cup in salute to them

Newt gulped, trying to catch my eye. His posture was tense as he stood. Tommy rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stood too. They shakily moved closer.

Before they could move any closer I spoke up. Newt glanced at me in happiness but my next word's shocked him. "Why don't you close your eyes, make it more romantic." Newt gave me such a look of betrayal I almost cracked. Almost. I was enjoying this way too much.

Tommy and Newt reluctantly closed their eyes, leaning in.

Teresa smiled at me, standing as I did. I gently moved Newt's head so that his lips connected with mine.

Newt's eyes popped open in shock. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before recognition overcame his features. "I hate you." He said without real feeling.

I smiled innocently. "I know." Newt just rolled his eyes before looking over at Tommy who seemed to have gotten similar treatment.

"Real funny guys," Tommy called out to our laughing friends.

I could hear Brenda laughing in the background. "Nice show you shanks," Minho called back. "I think we should play truth or dare more often."

Tommy and Newt slowly turned red. I needed to lean on Newt I was laughing so hard. Teresa didn't look any better.

...

Once the game died down, I laid my head on Newt's shoulder. Minho was trying to tell a horror story, the key word was trying. He was putting us all to sleep. The story was anything but scary. Most of us were already asleep. I could see Tommy snoring lightly as he leaned against a log. Teresa was next to him. Brenda was the only one awake, though her eyes were glazed over.

I silently laughed to myself. I glanced at Minho before deciding that he wouldn't notice if I fell asleep with the others. I felt Newt's head fall on my shoulder. I fell asleep smiling, the world was finally improving.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **This was the last chapter. My next one will be the epilogue before the story is finally finished. *cries* I feel so proud. It's my first finished story. *blows nose* Sorry about that. I'm just very emotional**

 **Anyway, reviews and ideas are always recommended and appreciated. I also would love to hear ideas for a sequel.**

 **The only requirements are that Ratman had to make a reappearance, it has to be Five years into the future, Newt and Skylar have to be married, and the flare reappears or something like that.**

 **Ideas are always helpful.**

 **I have a rough idea of where I want the sequel to go but any suggestions or small ideas are always helpful.**

 **Later Gladers...**


	29. Epilogue

**Hello, my lovely Gladers. I would like to thank you for following this story until the end. It's been great seeing how many have read it and seeing all the lovely comments and reviews. They really make my day.**

 **It's the end of an era. You have all followed Skylar through her trials. It was so great to write this story and I hope I can come up with an even better sequel. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to review or send me the idea directly. It doesn't matter. All requirements for the Sequel are at the bottom of this chapter. Good luck.**

 **I would like to apologize for the delay. I recently saw The Death Cure movie and lost track of time in my excitement.**

 **Also, I have edited Chapter 27 just a tiny bit. Check it out if you wish. 'Just thought you ought to know.' (Who gets my reference?)**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. It all belongs to James Dasher**

 **Here's the ending you've all been waiting for. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 28 - Epilogue_

After four months Brenda was tested again and proved to be cured of the Flare.

We all had a great celebration after that announcement.

I was kept very busy trying to help reverse the effects of the drained kids. Teresa and Newt were the main helpers but Tommy and Aris also tried to help.

Minho was put in charge of defense, along with Jorge. He seemed to thrive there. Clint helped the doctors while Frypan was back in his element, the kitchens.

Ava Paige had gone back to WICKED to tell people the news and to start mass producing the cure.

Only Janson seemed to be unaffected by the news. He'd been dragged kicking and screaming from the camp once Ava knew about the cure. That had been great to watch.

...

Newt and I grew increasingly closer, trying to make up for the year apart. Our young love developed into a more mature and understanding relationship. I was expecting a proposal soon; we may have a long engagement but that was fine with both of us.

Tommy and Aris became my brothers again while I gained a sister in Teresa.

Teresa had slowly shown her feeling for Tommy and now they were dating, I think. It was complicated.

Brenda and Minho could also be seen sneaking quick kisses or holding hands. I was happy for them but it was bloody weird.

I had finally given out all the files I stole containing personal information. It turned out that most of our parents were deceased. Only a few lucky ones even had siblings chosen by WICKED. Most relatives had died in the mazes, caught the Flare, or were in draining comas. Not much else was known of our past lives. But it didn't matter. We were making new lives with those who had become our family in all but blood.

...

Waking the other kids was becoming increasingly frustrating. Nothing seemed to work.

After weeks of frustrations and failure Aris was actually the one to discover the problem.

"Why do we even need the formulas? Can't we just wake them slowly while giving them back what was drained?" Aris had been irritable lately so his sarcastic remark would usually have been ignored. This was the exception.

"Bloody hell Aris! You're a genius!" I raced past a bewildered Aris to find Teresa and Newt. I had to tell them what Aris had suggested.

Newt looked hopeful when I told them. "It could work. We'd just need to take into account how long they've been there and how much was taken. Some kids might not be able to be saved. You can only go on until a certain time after being drained of your blood."

Teresa nodded along with his explanation. "Newt's right. We have to take a bunch of things into consideration." She gave them both a determined look. "Now, let's get to work."

...

We worked nonstop for the next week.

Finally, we had a mix that would wake the person while providing us with the time to inject the lost blood and other nutrients.

We tested it on the first kids taken and they woke but they were too far gone. We kept trying but until we reached the section before Rachel nobody was helped. The kids who were taken a month before Rachel woke and we were able to save them.

...

The night before we were to wake Rachel, Newt pulled me aside. "Can you meet me on the cliff before dinner?"

I nodded with a smile. "Of course Newt. I'll be there."

When I went up I found Newt sitting on a blanket with a picnic prepared. "Newt. what's this for?" I asked after hugging him.

He smirked, "you'll have to find out yourself."

I smiled. "I'll get it out of you eventually." I winked at him before going to sit down. Inwardly smirking, I noticed that Newt had gulped. "Come on, the food shouldn't suffer"

I giggled when Newt shook his head and sat down across from me. "Of course not, my lady." He bowed which made me giggle harder.

The dinner was a simple spaghetti dish with chocolate cake for dessert. "Oooh...Chocolate cake, my favorite." I clapped my hands together like a little girl.

Newt laughed at my childish act. "Anything for you love."

I kissed him. "Thank you. I'll have to return the favor in the near future." Newt smiled before digging in.

We chatted while eating the cake. When we had finished Newt led me to the ledge overlooking the campsite.

"This place is so romantic. And I can't help but be at peace. Finally. No running for our lives. No WICKED after us. And no more looking behind our shoulders." I said with a relaxed sigh as I sat down.

Newt chuckled from behind me. "Good that."

I turned around to see him watching me in slight amusement. "What? Have I got chocolate on my face?"

Newt shook his head with a fond smile. "No. Not chocolate."

I tugged on his arm, trying to get him to sit down with me. "What is it then?" I asked fondly.

Newt ran a hand through his hair. "I had hoped for this to be more romantic."

I blinked in confusion. "Romantic? Why-" I stopped speaking as Newt bent down on one knee. He looked nervous and I felt my heart begin to beat wildly.

Newt cleared his throat. "Ever since I met you, I've felt different. You gave me hope." I let out a watery chuckle, trying my hardest not to cry. Newt gave me hope as well; hope that even trapped in that maze we could still feel love and friendship. "When you arrived I was running from my problems. I had withdrawn slightly. When I saw you glare up at us boys like a caged tiger, I immediately felt something." Newt paused to take a breath.

He grinned at me as I failed to wipe away a few tears. "I think I realized that I loved you after Minho started teasing you. I had never felt like that before so I hid my feelings. I know now that you did it too. The week we avoided each other was terrible. I couldn't think straight." I smiled slightly as he continued to talk. I had a feeling where this was going. "Now, looking back, I feel grateful to George and Minho. They gave us the push we needed cause we were too bloody stubborn to do it ourselves."

I giggled, standing up. "We were stubborn, weren't we. I guess we have Minho to thank for that." Newt laughed as I began to pull him into a standing position. "Come now, we can't have you injuring your legs. That position must be very uncomfortable."

"You are ruining my proposal, Sky." Newt chided jokingly. "I'm not finished. I planned it perfectly." He said only half serious.

I chuckled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "We have never been perfect."

Newt smiled knowingly before continuing as if I hadn't interrupted him. "When you vanished I was devastated. I didn't know what to do then. George was the one who showed me how to live again. When he died I just lost it. He was like my kid brother and he was my last link to you. I guess that's why I jumped." I closed my eyes briefly. When I opened them again I saw the same pain in my own blue eyes reflected in Newt's brown ones. We would never forget that moment. I pulled him in for a hug before letting him continue. "When I woke two days later it was actually Minho who snapped me out of it. He said that I owed it to you to live my life and escape. He was right."

Newt gave a watery chuckle, rubbing a finger gently on my cheek as if to check that I was real. "When I saw you at the warehouse I thought I was seeing a bloody ghost. I couldn't believe it. Since you didn't see me I guessed that you were a trick of the mind. That theory seriously wavered when you addressed Minho. I felt three emotions when I saw you in that forest: hope, sadness, and hate. I thought it might be another bloody trial. It hurt to think that someone was giving me false hope. When you were the one to claim that I was the one who'd died I was so confused. I couldn't figure out why you'd think me dead. I never knew you had seen me jump." Newt closed his eyes. "I guess...I had hoped you'd never know."

He opened them again, gently taking my hands in his. "Obviously you saw since you were in denial. When we realized that it was real it felt like a part of me had returned." He looked into my eyes and I saw only love reflected. I didn't even feel the tears slowly slide down my face.

"Skylar, when you were gone I felt like the world had ended. I need you. You are a part of me. You complete me and I love you. So..."

He got down on one knee again. "Skylar, will you marry me?" I nodded quickly, tears streaming down my face. It felt as if words had failed me.

He gave me a lovely rose in place of a ring. He looked nervous as he gave it to me. "I know it's not a ring but..."

I stopped him by kissing him passionately. "It doesn't matter. I love it. It's beautiful...And I love you. My fiancée." He kissed me to show my what he couldn't put into words.

That night I fell asleep smiling.

The world was finally at peace; once again filled with love and family.

Life was good.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Now I'm going to tear up. It's great to feel the accomplishment of finishing a real story.**

 **Also, rookie mistake, I discovered just now as I'm editing that Clint was killed during the Maze Runner movie. That slipped my mind as I wrote this. Whoops.**

 **Also, for anyone who has read The Fever Code I am ignoring it. I read it after first writing this and I didn't see any real need to change my story. Also, I would recommend reading it for those who love the series.**

 **Anyway, I would love to thank all the readers. You make my day just by reading the story. It was a first to see people read my story and like it. I just love all your comments and ideas. It was a pleasure to entertain you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you have any ideas here are some requirements for a sequel**

 **Sequel: Dark as the 'Night'**

 **\- five years into the future**

 **\- pairings: Newt/Skylar, Brenda/Minho, Thomas/Teresa**

 **\- Aris/Rachel should be a pairing but they won't be a main focus**

 **\- Janson has to be the main antagonist**

 **\- the Flare or some other version of it has to make a reappearance**

 **Any ideas you can be posted a review, PMed to me, or DMed me on Instagram (Tmr_Potterhead250)**

 **.**

 **I appreciate every one of you and I thank you for sticking we me through the story**

 **Later Gladers,**

 **Tmr_Potterhead250**


End file.
